


Senses

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard should have known that the situation would evolve into something else. He is the older brother, the responsible one, the one about to turn eighteen— but Bård is right there next to him, so close to him their knees are almost touching, and he thinks that if Bård doesn’t have a problem with doing this, why should he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t much science as of why I decided to write this. Three days without internet at my family cottage + [this Valentine’s Card](http://36.media.tumblr.com/e38a8538ce0d845ce10cbb889fa8a922/tumblr_njrfwaQmVX1slir3ho4_500.png) by [lakrissnore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrissnore) made me and my homie [Abigail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/) to have a big, long chat about the actual quote from the interview (and possibilities that came with watching those ads together) and ended up creating this whole scenario. I wasn’t truly going to write it for it’s mainly smut, but well, it kind of wrote itself.
> 
> Part of me wanted to stick with the plan of only watching the german ads, but I had to twist reality a little to give it that extra spark I needed, so let’s just say that rather than finding a channel that played explicit ads, they found a german softcore porn channel instead.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is real, all fake, the brothers aren’t doing it irl.

 

The first time it happens, it catches Vegard with his guard down.

His brown eyes are focused on the television screen, the image of a sexy nurse slowly taking her clothes off making his mouth dry. Vegard swallows a couple of times as she starts stripping off her white uniform —first the tiny skirt, then unbuttoning her shirt yet not taking it off—, to reveal a rather provoking red lingerie underneath. Vegard can feel himself getting hard inside his pants as there’s a shot of her long legs, the camera moving from her equally scarlet heels to the curve of her narrow hips. The camera provides him a clear view of the nurse’s whole body as she sits on a large stool, spreading her legs in a rather seductive manner. The red panties do not leave much to imagination, and while the white top hasn’t entirely come off her shoulders, her perky nipples have been visible on a couple of occasions.

It’s when she is slowly beginning to rub herself over the red panties that the shifting of the couch forces Vegard to snap out of his trance and tear his gaze off the TV to look at his side. Bård, his beautiful, _beautiful_ brother has his legs open wider than usual, his left knee almost pressed against Vegard’s right, and while his eyes are glued to the amazing blonde on the screen, his hand has disappeared into his pants. Vegard’s eye catches the slow movements inside his pants and his mouth instantly goes drier. Bård bites his lower lip and his hand starts moving faster. Vegard blinks at the sight he gets of his brother whilst his already erect cock twitches inside of his pants.

Vegard has never looked away from something with such speed.

Perhaps he should be repulsed by what he’s just seen— by what’s _still_ happening at his right while his brain tries to focus back on the porn playing on the screen. Vegard tries to find it disgusting, but he can’t. If anything, he is tempted to look at his brother once again. Maybe rather than bringing his thoughts back to the sexy nurse he should speak up to him, taking into consideration that he is the oldest and wisest brother, that he’s supposed to be the responsible one. It’s always been like that, ever since they were kids, he’s always known when to stop, how to put an end to something he considers insidiously dangerous. But today Vegard can’t move, he can’t say a thing. His whole body is paralysed and his throat refuses to make a sound.

In all of the previous times they have gotten around to watch the triple-x channel together, neither of them has ever dared to move an inch while the porn is still playing on the screen. It’s not an elaborate plan, but they do have some sort of routine when it comes to mutually agreeing on watching porn together without the need of words. Frequently, Vegard is the one to get up the couch —the hardness in his pants pretty evident even with his attempts of covering it up—, claiming it’s been enough for a day. Bård never comments on it, only agrees as they turn the TV off. They only do this when they’re certain their parents will be out of the house for at least two hours, enough time for them to sit on the living room sofa and turn on the biggest TV of the house after dealing with moving the satellite antenna. Vegard was the one to come up with the idea of actually locking every door, because if something went wrong and their parents arrived home earlier than expected, at least they’d be able to hear the sound of the keychain and change the channel.

They don’t spend too much time staring at the free porn either, only about fifteen or twenty minutes whenever they decide to. In order to ease the ache between his legs, Vegard often excuses himself out of the room, telling Bård the first thing that pops in his mind to get him into a different room. He knows Bård has never bought any of the poor excuses he gives him, he sees it in the mischievous gleam that flashes in his blown-pupils eyes, yet his brother has never commented on it.

But this is different, this is not just acknowledging your brother jerks off because of the porn you’ve watched together. Vegard’s heart is racing inside his ribcage and he feels so allured to do the same as Bård is doing right now. The temptation to get off is too much, he can practically feel the mild shaking of the couch and before wondering what’s the cause of it, he traces an imaginary line back to his brother. Somehow all of his thoughts always seem to drift back to him. Is he pumping himself faster now? Is he aware of Vegard being in the same room, or does he have to pretend he’s alone in order to pleasure himself without holding anything back? The faint sounds of the female moans coming from the television cannot be compared to the mute gasps coming from the other side of the couch. _It’s wrong, so wrong_ , Vegard’s mind tells him, but he cannot ignore the grunts his brother gives.

Vegard’s hand is already unbuttoning his pants before he can realise what he’s doing. He pulls the zip down and his breathing fastens. How sick, wrong, _wicked_ he feels when a relieved sigh leaves his mouth as his hands hovers over his evident hardness. Vegard doesn’t really have time to waste on giving small pleasure to himself, he can’t give himself the luxury of palming his cock through the fabric of his boxers like he likes to do when he is alone. After all, he is fully grown, so rather than doing the usual, he slowly gets his hand into his boxers. His lower abdomen is burning with the anticipation of what is to come, of what he is about to offer himself as he sits by Bård’s side, so close to him that he can notice all the movements and sounds to his right.

The alleviation he feels the moment the palm of his hand circles around his hard cock is almost too much to bear. He starts with a long stroke, the mere touch of his fingers wrapped on his length enough to have him grunting under his breath. He is dying to glance back at his brother, but there’s a nameless reluctance on how he’d feel if he found those blue eyes staring back, a situation that would both scare and arouse him the same. Bård groans for a brief instant at his side, and the beautiful sound goes straight to his cock. His hand starts moving faster inside his pants, his thumb hovers over the tip for a moment to coat his palm with precome to allow his strokes to become faster.

His eyes are glued to the screen, on the girl’s fingers as she runs her hands up and down her spread thighs, but his ears— they do their best to detect all of Bård’s gasps, groans, small curses, all of the beautiful sounds he makes as he pleasures himself. Vegard is not really paying attention to the channel anymore, the recognition of Bård’s sharp movements being way more of a turn on. He’s aware his brother is trying to be quiet —can tell by the haste in which his voice fades again—, yet Vegard still tries to concentrate on his voice, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and set on the girl while the sight he had of Bård keeps haunting him, the beautiful sight that appears back in his mind every time he blinks.

Is Bård loud? Vegard has never asked himself that question before, though now he cannot stop himself from wondering whether Bård is usually noisy when he jerks off. He tries to picture in his mind Bård sitting by himself in his own bedroom, in a similar situation as he’s now, and he lets his mind do the rest of the work for him. _He must be_ , he tells himself from the small samples he gets at the moment. The realisation goes straight to his member, and his hand starts stroking himself faster, squeezing in all the right places that leaves him breathing heavily.

There’s a shuddering gasp that lasts longer than the rest Vegard has heard that night, and suddenly the other side of the couch grows considerably still. _He came_ , Vegard thinks with enthusiasm while he pumps himself faster, never minding the slick sound it now creates inside his pants. _He came by my side_.

What gets him on the edge is an equally measured combination of Bård’s quiet breathing, which is still audible under the faint music of the channel, the realisation of what just happened, and a sudden flash in his mind of what Bård’s hand inside his pants looked like when he saw him. With a fast and hard squeeze that goes from the base of his cock right to the head, Vegard feels the warmth from the lower of his abdomen spreading, muscles tensing as the orgasm hits his whole body. He stays still for a brief moment, shutting his eyes close as he gives a couple of additional jerks that force out the hot shots of come.

He catches his breath without looking over at his brother, even when he is more than tempted to, feeling his cheeks burning up in embarrassment at what he’s just done. He would be lying if he ever said he’s never thought of Bård in a rather lascivious way, but those times are nothing compared to touching himself while his thoughts are plagued by Bård’s face. His hand is sticky with come and he tries to clean it on the fabric of his boxers, making even a stickier mess of himself. He has to take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes, anyway.

Whilst his eyes are fixed on the screen, Vegard wonders if he’ll be able to look at Bård again without flushing furiously at the memories of this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is more of a prologue in comparison to the next ones. I hope it was okay?


	2. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to my beta [Abigail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/) for reading this ~ ♥

 

He’s starting to hate the goddamn brown couch. It’s not that the cushions aren’t comfortable or that the piece of furniture is unpleasant to look at, quite the opposite. The couch is actually quite comfy and matches the curtains of the living room as well as the wooden floor. But perhaps if they had a larger one, or one with firm cushions, he wouldn’t be able to feel the movements Bård makes at his side. It’s what keeps doing it for him, a mystic force that slowly draws his eyes away from the screen to take the briefest of glances at Bård. Even when Vegard forces himself to look at the ladies, he eyes his brother from his peripheral vision, not wanting to miss a thing. Despite his lack of furtiveness, Bård never seems to notice the brown eyes on him, the expression he carries on his face always focused on one thing only: the ladies on the screen.

This is the third time Vegard gives into touching himself with Bård at his side, and as the days go by he finds it more and more difficult to cover up the real reason behind his noticeable keenness on getting off in the very same spot. Sure, he used the images of the sexy ladies on TV when he was touching himself before in the privacy of his own room, where all he had to do was close his eyes and replay the wonderful images he got from the channel, but now all he can think about is Bård. When they are sitting side by side on the couch he can barely wrap his mind around the whole situation rather than allowing himself to get lost in what he feels, and even when he is alone, his brain finds the thought of Bård touching himself more appealing than anything else. However, every time Vegard catches a glimpse of Bård, his blue eyes are always set on the TV.

And Vegard gets it, of course he does. Bård is a hormonal teenager —pretty much like himself—, and this is free porn, a chance no other boy their age would miss. But there’s always a tiny flame of hope burning up in his insides that hopes one day he’s going to look at his brother only to find him already staring back, his blue eyes darkened by mere lust, and one, only one word leaving his pink parted lips—

_‘Vegard.’_

His eyelids drop as he starts stroking himself with more speed.

He’s sure heard his brother speak his name a billion times already, has even heard on an occasion or two that it was the first word Bård said when he was a baby. Right now he doesn’t care to know whether that was a meaningless joke or it was the truth, his brain is busy trying to figure out how would Bård moan his name. Would he use the vulnerable voice he uses whenever he needs a favour? Or would he breathe it out before a moan escapes his parted lips?

Either way, it would be perfect.

He is past the point of actually concentrating on the provoking images in front of him, Vegard is far more more invested on his brother, the small noises he makes, in the realisation of what is happening beside him that only makes him hotter. The engaging rhythm of his strokes is constant and firm, causing pleasure to spread through his whole body as his mind keeps drifting back to Bård.

When the other side of the cushion sinks even deeper, Vegard opens his eyes again, cock still in hand. His motions stop, eyes immediately searching for the cause of the abrupt change.

Of all of the things he’s been expecting to find once his head turns slightly to his right, Bård pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles in one movement is not one of them. If Vegard thought that the sight of Bård’s hand inside his pants was almost unbearable, the one he gets now completely takes his breath away. His pale and slender legs seem to spread wider than before, perhaps some kind of optical illusion now that there’s no clothing hiding his bottom half, a hand idly resting on top of a milky thigh and the other grabbing his member firmly in hand. He studies him as thoroughly as he possibly can, eyes tracing the outline of his hipbones and a light line of pubes curled just above his hard cock that his shirt isn’t able to hide. His large, full-grown cock.

Vegard’s pulse is off the roof. He has seen Bård naked countless times before, the two of them have shared a tight bond ever since they were little, always taking bubble baths together and he can recall skinny dipping into a river a couple of time while they were living in a small neighbourhood near Luanda. Yet the sight he gets right now is something beyond comparison. Bård’s member is rigid and almost pressing against his shirt, right above the lower abdomen, and his long and slender fingers are circling around it, the thumb stretching until it’s set firmly on the head of his cock. Vegard takes all from what he can see and archives it in his mind, just as if he could be able to take a photograph that he’d keep only to himself. He’s able to see everything he’s ever wanted, and it all lasts for a second or two until he forces himself to look away.

His eyes are back on the screen, two maids licking the handle of some feather dusters. He strokes himself more eagerly now, feeling a small growl dying on his throat once he finds a rhythm that is both steady and pleasant. Nothing they show on the free TV channel will top the image that’s printed to the back of his eyelids. Vegard knows he can’t look back, not now, not when he feels every shift coming from the other side of the couch, however small it be, but he can close his eyes and leave everything to his imagination.

And he does it. He resumes the mild paused pace as he fits his palm on his erection, hovering his thumb over the tip just as Bård has done. He is hard as a rock, but he doesn’t want to come just yet, he wants to have this for a little longer. The precome is already dripping from the shaft, and he spreads it over his length to get better friction. Having his underwear and pants still on only means the space he has to move his hand is quite narrow, but it creates a warm setting for him to work with. It’s almost surreal, he’s actually fantasising about something that is happening, an scenario that is _literally_ within his reach.

He replays the alluring moment in his mind over and over again, trying to put the small noises coming from Bård into the lovely image in his mind. Each stroke feels better than the last, and Vegard feels his orgasm slowly building when his rhythm becomes stronger, unsure whereas he’d like to imagine it was Bård touching him or that he was the one touching his brother. He’d love to do it, would do what feels good to him until Bård moaned loudly, until he felt his muscles tensing as he reached his climax. Vegard would do it, would pump him to ecstasy if his brother wanted him to, no hesitation, no doubt.

Bård had looked so beautiful like that, all flushed yet concentrated on the screen, right hand stroking his hardness repeatedly as if Vegard wasn’t there at all. While he has questioned his sexuality before, Vegard is beyond caring now. As he gives himself a hard squeeze, all he can think of is Bård.

As it has happened all the earlier times they found themselves in a similar situation, Bård reaches his climax first, a choked gasp at Vegard’s right side followed by the sudden steadiness of the other side of couch. During all the previous times Vegard forced himself to keep his head up front, eyes angling directly at the television screen where he wouldn’t be able to catch even the slightest glimpse at his brother. Maybe it was due to some kind of privacy he wanted — _and still wants_ — to give his brother, a time to compose himself as Vegard worked on reaching that very same level of pleasure. Before, he simply kept his head up and stared at the provoking imagery displayed in front of him while ignoring the ragged breathing of the beautiful boy at his side.

But today— today Vegard can’t do that.

His actions are driven by a sudden craving for more, a wish for a different kind of proximity that he knows he’ll never be able to have. Vegard turns his head to his right, hand still eagerly pumping his hard cock while his eyes immediately set upon the body of the boy next to him. With his torso now thrown against the back of the couch, a blushed Bård is breathing heavily with his eyes tightly shut, chest moving up and down. His palm is still around his cock, and a white trace of come visible on his green moss shirt as well as covering the borders of his hand. Hell, Vegard can’t keep his eyes from wandering across Bård’s beautiful shape, he wants to take everything in, from the way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down to how the long fingers of his free hand dig on his pale thigh. Everything, completely everything about Bård’s imagery is perfect. The sight is simply breathtaking.

Feeling himself close, Vegard looks back at the TV, though all his brain can think of is _Bård, Bård_ and _Bård_. He strokes himself faster and harder, a steady grip on his cock that sends waves of pleasure through his whole body, and with a final tug he feels his orgasm finally rushing through him, his hot come stuffing the narrow space inside his boxers and making the palm of his hand sticky as he gives the final strokes.

It’s intense, his toes curling inside his socks as the image of a blushed Bård burns in his mind. This time he allows himself to also rest against the couch, feeling all of his muscles numbing as he tries to blow air through his nostrils. It’s been a long while since he felt this good. Getting off by Bård’s side has added a special spark to the whole act he once thought was something he’d never share with another living soul, most especially with the boy he loves with his mind, body and soul. And it’s that boy, _his own brother_ , the one that indirectly is the responsible for leaving him like that. As usual, Vegard wipes his hand on the fabric of his boxers, getting the stickiness off the best he can.

Curious, Vegard gains strength to fight his big brother conscience, the one that says he needs to back away once they’re both done jacking off. He turns to look at Bård with intrusive eyes, quite curious to know what he looks like after the bliss from his orgasm starts to dissipate. Bård’s naked back is arched as he now sits in a different position, elbows resting on his thighs, one of his hands combing his dirty blond hair. As soon as his brown eyes set on him, Vegard cocks an eyebrow, perplexed for not noticing the moment Bård stood from the couch to pull his pants back up, the green shirt now tossed on the floor.

He adjusts his own pants, zipping it up and buttoning them up. Would Bård be as self-conscious about his sounds and movements as Vegard is? There is no signal of further bothersome coming from his brother, so Vegard suspects he doesn’t truly mind.

Perhaps he is trying too hard to read into Bård’s actions —or maybe the lack of them—, to look for explanations where there isn’t any need to justify what happened. The more he stares at him, Vegard wishes he could reach over and run his fingers across Bård’s creamy back, caress his skin as words left his mouth. He’d ask if he’s comfortable with this, and probably some other questions that would cause the younger brother to blush. However, he knows he will never be able to voice these questions out loud. Instead, he stands up from the couch, idly tapping the tips of his fingers against the side of his thigh. His eyes find Bård again, and he clears his throat before speaking.

“I’m gonna—”

“Take a shower?” Bård finishes the sentence for him, looking up at Vegard with bright, ocean eyes. There’s a huge smile on his face, the kind of cheeky smile that makes Vegard feel partially exposed, as if his brother was able to see right through him. Maybe he can.

“Yeah,” Vegard utters, ghosting his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Hmm, I should do the same.” Again, Bård flashes him a full-teeth, white grin. “I’ll use mom’s bathroom.”

In spite of his statement, Bård makes no attempt on standing up, clasping his hands together between his spread knees. Vegard stares down at him with curious eyes, wishing he was able to know what his brother is thinking right now. It’s true they know each other better than anyone else in the entire world, but there are some moments— moments like these, when Vegard’s mind is so foggy with his own thoughts that’s quite hard for him to understand the way his brother processes the same kind of information. Thought as much as he’d like to stand there and stare down at at Bård for a couple of more minutes, he really wants to take a shower. They’ll probably have to speak later, anyway.

“Okay,” Vegard mumbles as he offers him a small nod. “I won’t take long.”

“Sure,” Bård replies with a short grin.

With nothing more to say, he walks out of the living room, trying to push the memories away for a little while.

 

* * *

 

It would be a blatant —and unnecessary— lie to say the possibility of things changing between them doesn’t worry Vegard while the mild cold water pours over his head as washes his shampoo away. Bård didn’t give him a reason to think their bond has been bent or broken, and it doesn’t truly feel as if it has, but Vegard can’t shake away the feeling Bård hid something behind that smug smile. Whether the secret behind the smirk is good or bad, Vegard can’t really tell. He steps out of the shower with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, slowly crossing the narrow hallway and entering his room. A drop of water trails down his neck from his damp hair and traces a wet line on all the length of his back.

Vegard grabs a fresh change of clothes from his wardrobe; a white boxer, a pale blue shirt that ironically reminds him of his brother’s eyes and similar dark jeans to the ones he’d been wearing. He puts on the clothes quickly, the warmth from the clothes embracing his whole body. He knows he should probably avoid Bård for some minutes before going back downstairs, give him some time alone so the younger brother is able to regain the privacy that has been shamelessly trespassed by Vegard without his verbal consent. However, rather than seeking for solitude and make things awkward for the two of them, he grabs a sweater from the hanger and throws it over his shoulder. _Would he allow me to watch him if I asked?_ Vegard shamelessly muses to himself as he closes the door to his bedroom and decides to go downstairs. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t, Vegard is certain he won’t vociferate that question.

This time he is a bit jumpy when he is about to enter the living room. He can spot the mass of dark blond hair from the distance, meaning his brother is also back from showering and again sat by the couch. Vegard paces towards him with a furtive pace, listening the harmonic melody that comes from the mandolin on his brother’s hands. The blond Ylvisåker is as given with new instruments as Vegard is, and the two of them have become quite fond of the stringed instrument their parents have brought home shortly after Bård turned fifteen. He stands behind the couch, staring down at his brother’s figure as he puts the sweater on.

“Bård?” He calls as his fingers idly tap the cushion of the couch to the melody’s rhythm.

Honestly, Vegard is expecting —and fearing— to find a rather shy or embarrassed expression on his brother’s face once their eyes finally meet again, but when it happens, the situation is right the opposite. Instead, Bård turns around to stare back at him with a bright smile, eyebrows lifted up in contentment.

“Yeah?”

Bård’s fingers keep picking the strings as their eyes are locked. It feels as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened between them, as if they never touched themselves side by side, as if Vegard hasn’t seen his cock curving against his abdomen while his hand wrapped around it and—

His face heats up in utter embarrassment.

Vegard can’t allow himself to think about it now.

None of Bård’s features show other than glee at the moment, there is no trace of disgust or judgement towards Vegard, and he can tell Bård doesn’t even seem bothered by the extremely close situation. _That’s good_ , he thinks, _in a non-healthy, utterly wrong way—_ Vegard knows that much is true. No common relationship between brothers would let this pass under the table. But it’s fine, they share a tight bond that most would never dream of having with their siblings. It means that Bård is comfortable enough around him to take things to a whole different level of trust, and it puts Vegard’s mind at ease. Though he would be lying if he said the mere confidence to get completely naked in his presence didn’t make him feel a sudden surge of arousal gushing out of his core.

“Wanna go out for a walk?” He invites, saying the first thing that comes to mind to leave the unrighteous thinking for later in the night. Vegard doesn’t truly feel like staying inside for what’s left of the night, anyway, and they still need to move the satellite antenna to its usual place.

“Yeah,” his brother says, placing the instrument on the other side of the couch — _Vegard’s side_ — and getting to his feet. His hair is still a bit wet from the shower, and instead of the green moss shirt —that has been clearly ruined—, he now wears a plain white long-sleeved shirt. Hell, Bård truly looks gorgeous with and without clothes. “We could buy sandwiches on the store that’s a couple of blocks away.”

Vegard nods, actually liking the sound of the random suggestion. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Great!” Bård clasps his hands before his chest in excitement. “Let me grab my jacket.”

With an affirmative hum, he stares at his brother’s body swiftly moving across the room as he picks up the mandolin himself. His fingers quickly play with the strings, creating a melody that is nothing similar to his brother’s, a nameless tune that has been stuck in his mind for a while now. He plays and looks at Bård as the younger moves across the room with a lopsided smile that refuses to fade. The atmosphere feels as friendly and jovial as it’s always been, but even with things being normal, Vegard can’t keep himself from wondering for how long they will be able to avoid addressing the big, pink elephant in the room.


	3. Smell

Another night their parents are out, another unspoken agreement on how they’re going to spend the rest of the day. They’ve taken Bjarte with them, so the house is all alone but for the two of them.

Earlier that day when he overhead Bård on the phone, Vegard couldn’t stop a satisfactory smile from breaking on his face. Pretending he wasn’t able to hear a thing, he didn’t take his eyes from a magazine while Bård declined an invitation to go out with some of his high school friends. It was the same group of friends Bård likes hanging out with, the ones that he’s introduced to Vegard in the past and dragged him to some of their meetings. Knowing his brother has chosen to spend his Saturday night with him gives Vegard a weird sense of gratification, especially when they’re doing something that’s never been acknowledged out loud between them. Bård should definitely opt for joining the group of kids his age, maybe share a couple of beers, but instead, he’s in Vegard’s company.

As he muses to himself, the older brother feels his heartbeat fastening in anticipation as he rests his back against the bark of a tree. From the spot he stands on he gets a clear view of Bård’s slender body as the boy works with the metallic satellite antenna, the orange light coming from the lampposts illuminating his large figure. Vegard stares at him with eyes full of expectation, tracing his silhouette in the cold and light wind of the late evening. He is starting to regret coming outdoors with the thin sweatpants that don’t really cover him from the cold, but he tries to ignore the shivering breeze as he stares up at Bård working on the big antenna. Staring at him has become an habit, constantly daydreaming about situations that are least likely to happen. Yet it’s still incredible how now Vegard doesn’t have to imagine the way Bård looks without clothes when he is fully hard, both incredible and utterly wrong.

It’s been a little over two weeks since Bård first decided to pull his clothes down when they were side by side, completely exposing his lower body. The image hasn’t left Vegard’s mind ever since, mostly reappearing when he is alone and can’t keep the thoughts away, the memory playing in his mind as clear as a sunny summer day. It’s only happened once more ever since the first time, on last Tuesday night when their parents were out to get some drinks and Bjarte stayed at their grandparents’ house. Vegard still vibrates with excitement when he remembers the lack of shame coming from his brother as they settled on the living room couch, pulling down his pants and boxers mere minutes after the TV was on. Vegard kept taking small peeks at him, some more lasting than others, but all equally luscious and causing the same impact on him. The truth is that Vegard has been expecting the moment for them to be alone again, though he wasn’t expecting it to be this soon. He can hardly hide his excitement.

“Okay, Vegard, I’m ready to go down!” Bård suddenly shouts at him from above, breaking his line of thought, and Vegard takes the hint to get closer to the border of the roof.

While he’s slightly shorter than Bård, it’s easier for his brother to get on his shoulders instead of the other way around. Thanks of all the practice they’ve had in the past, doing these small acrobatic acts turns out to be easy for them. For as long as Vegard can remember, the two have always been fooling around and trying to see if they could lift the other off the ground or using the other’s shoulders as support. It’s no secret that they’re both flexible when it comes to gymnastics, which may be the closest they are to sports. All in all, Bård’s skill to stand on Vegard’s shoulders is merely a pay-off of all the silly tricks they’ve tried in the past. Vegard never thought it would come _so_ in handy now.

“Vegard?”

“I’m here,” he calls back, eyes easily outlining the shape of his brother’s body by the orange glow of the lampposts. “Just tell me whenever you’re coming down and I’ll be ready.”

There’s a confirmation hum coming from his brother before Vegard feels a weight digging on his right shoulder. He lifts his arms up, hands searching for Bård’s calves to provide him better stability. Once the second foot is placed on his other shoulder, Vegard takes a short step backwards, carrying Bård’s body weight on his shoulders. He often jokes about Bård’s weight, claiming he’s heavier than he looks, but it’s right the opposite. Despite not being very muscular, it’s easy for Vegard to carry Bård around, lifting him off the floor has never been a big deal for him.

A hand swings loosely in front of his face, and Vegard lets go of his left calf to clasp it. A hard squeeze is all he needs to know how to proceed. He leans a little forward, and in a swift movement Bård jumps off his shoulders, Vegard bowing in as Bård lands on the ground. There’s a small mishap on regaining his stability, and Bård ends up falling on his knees rather than on his feet, something that’s not uncommon between them.

“Hey, you okay?” Vegard inquires, leading his free hand to Bård’s back as the other still holds his hand. “You’re gonna break your arm one of these days.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m okay,” he replies as he uses Vegard’s hand to pull himself up. “Don’t jinx me.”

“I’m not jinxing you.” He chuckles lightly at the silly accusation as he retrieves his hands off Bård. He’d like to let them linger a little longer, but his wishes to go back inside are even greater. “I just don’t want you to break a bone, that’s all.”

“No bones will be broken.”

“You better mean that, I don’t think I’d be able to explain mom why you fell off the roof in the middle of the night.”

“Hmm, we could always say we were watching a movie together and the TV in your room started looking like crap all of the sudden,” Bård offers with a light giggle. “I’m sure she’d buy that.”

Vegard blinks at his ability to create a rather credible explanation to the whole made up scenario. “You should work in television.”

“Will keep that in mind,” Bård says, brushing the dirt off his knees and flashing a warm smile at him. “And Vegard?”

“Yeah?”

“I do mean it,” he assures him, “I’m not planning on breaking any bones soon.”

The lighthearted grin on his face only warms Vegard’s insides, and he realises that behind the playful tone he uses, Bård is being completely honest. In a similar friendly manner, Vegard takes a step forward and pinches one of Bård’s cheeks playfully. It’s been a long since he last did that, but the cold wind is softly blowing at Bård’s hair, making him look even more adorable. He remembers when they were younger, when their knees often carried reckless scratches and the freckles were easier to spot on their noses. Bård’s cheeks were used to be as chubby as his own, even having more colour, which often made a not so older Vegard chuckle lightheartedly and pinch those adorable cheeks.

It’s hard to believe how that cute little kid with golden hair and rosy cheeks has grown before his eyes and become almost a man now. Vegard’s hand slides off his cheek and sets on the back of his neck, giving a light squeeze on the area as his thumb hovers over the soft hairline.

“Should we go inside?”

“Yeah,” Bård replies with a brief nod. “It’s fucking cold.”

Vegard chuckles softly. Rather than commenting on how he’s the one wearing thin sweatpants, he decides to keep quiet and take his hand off the younger Ylvisåker. Without needing to stand there in the cold breeze, the two promptly walk back to the inside of the house.

Ever since they found the channel by mistake, the protocol has always been the same. After they pass through the back door’s arch, they fall completely silent. It’s a routine the brothers have followed blindly over weeks now, even when they haven’t agreed to it. Vegard closes the door behind them and locks it, noticing the way Bård stands on the archway of the living room awaiting for him. They take their shoes off and Vegard immediately paces in his direction, his brother walking ahead of him by one short step. Bård carelessly drops on his side of the couch while Vegard strides a little bit further in the living room.

The hands of the clock hit nine o’clock in the evening and Vegard takes his eyes off it to look at his little brother as he reaches to turn the TV on. A couple of metres away, Bård sits over the brown couch, one arm lazily thrown over the armrest and the other on top of the back of the couch. He seems both relaxed and cheerful, the corners of his mouth up as he keeps his eyes firmly closed. Vegard smirks playfully before turning back to the screen. He picks the remote control off the table and actually turns the volume down a little before tuning the free channel in. Today, a brunette greets him, wearing a plaid skirt that fails to hide her white panties. She brazenly bends over to pick a pen up the floor, and the camera focuses on her behinds.

_Oh, a sexy student, this one is new_ , he recognises. He stares at her for a couple of seconds before turning on his heels, Bård’s face already focused on the TV. Vegard quickly regrets wasting time on the girl, remembering why the whole act of watching porn in the living room is so enduring. If it were up to Vegard, he’d never take his eyes off Bård, he is prettier than any busty girl the channel has to offer. And yet, he forces himself to look away from him and sits by his side on the couch.

Today he does everything without thinking much about the possible consequences of his actions. Instead of palming himself through the thin fabric of his sweatpants —as he’d do in any other occasion—, Vegard pulls them down to his ankles in a fast movement. That’s the only way he can do it, especially before he starts having second thoughts. Slowly, his hand moves to hover the semi-hardness still strapped on the inside of his black boxers. His fingers stroke the outline with gentle movements, knowing it won’t take long for him to get hard.

After knowing Bård has been almost naked by his side, he reasons that touching himself in an equal manner is more than fair. There’s a spark of excitement lighting up on his insides that Vegard cannot quite comprehend. He wants to do this, wants to be exposed as he touches himself, and it wouldn’t be as thrilling if Bård wasn’t there. Can it be that he wants his brother to be surprised by his actions, or can the reason why he’s getting so turned on be the mere fact that Bård will be able to see him? Either way, Vegard feels marvellous as he rubs the head of his cock, sensitive even inside his boxers.

He reaches for the back of his loosen shirt to pull it off his head, and with care he folds it into a square before placing it over the couch armrest. Bård has not been completely naked before, but Vegard doesn’t truly see a point on ruining a shirt if he might as well take it off. Rather than feeling insecure, Vegard feels excited, his cock starting to get harder when his left hand goes back to palm his clothed erection. He isn’t the most confident person on the planet, but he feels comfortable enough to be naked next to Bård. On TV, there’s another girl with long, vibrant red hair spanking the sexy student repeatedly. The smoking student’s plaid skirt is up and exposing her round buttcheeks as the other hits a large ruler on her bum. Vegard watches for some minutes, enjoying the small whimpers coming from the blue-eyed girl as the other starts squeezing her red buttcheeks.

After one familiar grunt comes from the other side of the couch, Vegard can’t fight the urges to look at his right. Curious, he tears his gaze off his screen and sets on the other figure. Like he did moments ago, Bård gets rid of his shirt in a similar manner, pulling it from the back. Vegard’s breath gets caught on his throat. The hand that has been palming his growing erection moves to the tip again, his thumb rubbing with the ideal amount of pressure. Bård’s pale and slender torso is exposed, and it makes Vegard even harder to realise he will be naked too. He stares at his brother as he tosses the long-sleeved shirt to the floor, not being a big fan of order like Vegard is.

He only forces himself to look back at the TV when he registers the metallic clip of Bård’s pants being unzipped. Idly staring at the screen, Vegard waits for the familiar movement from the other side of the couch. The shift of the cushions is Vegard’s way of knowing Bård pulls his pants down. However, today he’s surprised to find the chain of habit has been broken. Instead of feeling the shift of the cushions, Vegard’s gaze draws back to his brother to find him standing up in front of the couch. His eyes linger on the back of his body for a moment, deciding it’s too intrusive to stare straight at him with eyes full of lust. While he fixes his gaze on the TV girls, Vegard still catches every movement out of his peripheral vision. Bård pulls his jeans down in one tug, taking the boxers down as well. Vegard has to bit his lower lip as he glances at Bård’s round bum, wishing he could simply reach over and cup the buttcheek in his hand. He’d squeeze them without hesitation.

His slim body is all so beautiful and grown that Vegard has a hard time grasping that his younger brother is only fifteen. Bård looks even older than that, practically Vegard’s age. It’s been nagging at him for a while now, how Bård has changed before him and become this hot boy in just a couple of years. Vegard wonders if Bård is aware of how much he’s grown in so little time, of how tall and nice build he’s getting without even needing to exercise. Vegard forces himself to look away when Bård falls back at his side, the couch giving a little jump as he lands on the other cushion. His pulse quickens as their knees press against each other, skin against skin.

Has Bård sat down closer to him now, or is Vegard’s mind playing a trick on him?

 _It can’t be a trick_ , he thinks to himself as he inhales deeply and his nostrils fill with the sweet scent of his brother’s cologne. The adventurous fingers that have been brushing his erection slip over to rest on top of his bare thigh. They are so close that if Vegard were to use his right hand, he’d probably bump his elbow into his brother’s arm. Unsure of what reaction that might provoke, he decides it’s safer to use his left hand. With a quick movement, Vegard leads his left hand to the front of boxer’s waistband and slides it inside to free his hard cock. A relieved sigh leaves his mouth once it curves upward and bounces against his lower abdomen.

The thought of pushing his boxers all of the way down crosses his mind, seeking for better accessibility to jack off. Nonetheless, Vegard takes no time in realise that he would have to give up on the contact to do that, pay his goodbyes to the warmth of their knees pressing together. That’s enough to dismiss idea and settle for keeping his boxers on. Vegard has been aching for bare touches, so he grants himself the satisfaction. The palm of his hand circles around the base, giving a nice, long stroke all the way to the tip. The gratification that comes with his hand wrapping around his cock is almost overwhelming. Vegard aches for more than just contact, so he starts to pump his cock with eagerness.

Could it be that if before they started doing this Vegard had known their closeness would reach the point where they knees touch, he would have made them stop? His wise judgement hasn’t been working as usual, especially when the two are in that couch, when he can feel the steady rhythm of Bård’s strokes. It’s so gratifying, Vegard feels sick for loving the warmth of Bård’s skin against his own. He’s uncertain whereas he would’ve avoided it. Shutting his eyes close, Vegard takes in notice how perfect it feels, how he loves breathing in all of his brother’s exquisite scent as his own jerks increase. It’s intoxicating, Bård stirs something in his insides, and he can’t get enough. The feelings of guilt are long forgotten, his older brother instinct fades as the bliss takes over his body. Vegard gives himself into the feeling, fist pumping his cock faster each time, so high on pleasure he has to fight the urges to thrust into his hand for more friction.

“ _V— Veg…_ ”

As he registers the sound of his brother’s whimper, Vegard’s eyes snap open. Taken aback, he takes a brief peek over at him, his hand still circling around his now soft cock. White traces of come decorate his bare stomach and the border of his hand. The sight goes straight to Vegard’s cock, the strokes turning sharper as he replays the faint sound his ears registered. That definitely was Bård’s voice, and that was his name, and fuck— it’s all too much for him to bear. Vegard can’t concentrate either on the image on the television screen or on keeping quiet as his strokes turn quicker. Bård must be still shaking from reaching his climax, so he’s less likely to be able to catch all of Vegard’s small noises. However, the older brother secretly wishes he will. He knows Bård’s voice better than any other in the world, and he isn’t crazy. His name was on Bård’s mouth, he’s sure of it. With his brother’s scent filling his nostrils, Vegard pumps his fist harder, the slick sound of the movements rich to his ear. He can feel so close as his other hand squeezes his own thigh, so crazily close to release that he spreads his legs further, enjoying the feeling of his skin making contact with Bård’s.

What if Bård has been thinking about him all along? What if he wants Vegard to touch him as much as he wants to? Because Vegard would love to get his hands on Bård’s body, to let his hands trail every fraction of his soft skin. He wants to touch him, to feel him under his fingertips. Vegard breathes hastily as his hand moves faster on his length, eyes fixing on their knees making contact. He can’t be wrong, that was his name leaving his brother’s lips followed by a broken moan as he came. It’s all so wrong, but he can’t stop himself from wondering if Bård wants him. Has the name that slipped off his lips because it’s supposed to be as important as it is for Vegard? His cock throbs at the newest memory, so he pumps himself eagerly. He feels himself so close, a hot knot on his belly that increases with every stroke. His other hand squeezes the muscle of his thigh in anticipation, eyelids dropping. Vegard throws his head backwards as the orgasm rushes through him. His gives his cock one final stroke that goes from the base to the head while his body grows still, hot shots of come landing on his naked stomach.

Suddenly it all feels like it’s too much. His muscles tense as waves of intense pleasure roll through his body, breath caught on his throat. Powerless, Vegard collapses to the back of the couch, throwing his head further back to land on top of the cushion. As uneven breaths leave his mouth, Vegard’s eyes finally open again. He doesn’t know for how many seconds he stares at the ceiling, but it doesn’t take him much to roll his head on his side, cheek pressing against the fabric of the couch. Bård’s chest moves in a similar way to his own, lifting up and then going down as the air both fills and leaves his lungs in long intervals. Again, the sight of his brother after he came is delightful to watch. Flushed face, the white traces of come that have landed on his belly and chest, even the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he breaths through his mouth. Bård is the most beautiful thing Vegard’s ever glared at.

As usual, he knows that in spite of the way his brother’s state makes him feels, it can’t last for too long. Vegard is ready to look away. He wants to pull his sweatpants back on and go to the bathroom to clean himself from the sticky mess he’s made out of his chest and stomach. Yet before he can even think about doing so, Bård turns his head at him.

If Vegard’s face was somewhat flushed before, he must’ve turned scarlet red the moment their eyes meet.

During the previous times, Bård has never glared in his direction. So far, it has been a silent agreement that neither have broken until now. The two would mind their own business, disregarding the constant looks Vegard casts at his brother. Yet this is different, this _feels_ different. Bård is looking right at him with wide, bright eyes as he breathes heavily, Vegard in a similar position himself.

Out of the blue, Vegard becomes hyper aware of everything. He notices the situation they find themselves in, the tingling sensation hastily spreading across his numb limbs. And, of course, the way Bård looks right now, that beautiful, beautiful image he can’t get tired of. Vegard stares at back at him with hungry eyes, finding it impossible to look away from him. Their knees are still pressed together, their thighs almost meeting from their closeness. He becomes self-conscious of the way the come feels over his body as well of the rather suggesting sounds still coming from the television. Hell, Vegard is even able to recognise the traces of sex in the air as he takes in a deep breath in hope to get his breathing to even.

He wishes he could feel disgusted for finding the act of being there with Bård even more arousing than the stuff they watch on TV. He’s given in several times now, and he can’t lie to himself. Bård is the reason he keeps doing it. And yet, he can’t feel guilty nor sickened by that, not when Bård’s blue eyes are slowly leaving his own to travel down his body, a clear smile on his features. Vegard’s pulse races because he feels the intense stare of Bård checking him out. His sharp gaze travels down Vegard’s naked body until it sets on his crotch, right where his hand is still holding his limp cock. Vegard’s cheeks burn up when the smile grows a little wider, even his neck starts to heat up.

Without any kind of warning, Bård looks back at him with the cheekiest smirk the older brother has ever seen on him. And, _fuck_ -

Is it desire what Vegard sees in those blue irises overshadowed by blown pupils?

His heart skips a beat.

As his breathing quickens, he tries to read his expression as thoroughly as he possibly can. He studies every curve and edge, the rosiness of his cheeks, and the eyes— those eyes that have always captivated him, the ones able to take his breath away. Vegard glares at him, deciding that if Bård’s blue eyes are the sea, he would willingly drown in them without a second of hesitation.

_It is._

The gleam in Bård’s eyes consists of pure lust, of yearning and a dying hunger that are similar to the feelings Vegard has been trying to overlook for a time now. There’s no further doubt whereas his brother has indeed said his name when they were touching themselves or not; Vegard is more than sure that it’s true. And if he hadn’t just come, Vegard thinks he’d get hard by the recognition of the lust on Bård’s eyes.

Despite the recognition, Vegard doesn’t say a word— _can’t_ say a word, his whole body frozen from the newest discovery. He’s too taken aback by what he’s just found out, because not even with a close relationship like the one they have he would’ve imagined Bård wants him. His heart beats fast, and for a brief moment he wishes he could say something to soften the atmosphere between them. Nevertheless, the silence between them remains impossible to break. The only sound apart from their ragged breathings is the distant moans from the porn still playing on TV.

Vegard doesn’t know whether they stare into each other’s eyes for brief seconds or several minutes. The time too complex to follow, especially when he’s lost in the colour of Bård’s eyes. However, when Bård stands from the couch in all of his naked glory, he blinks, as if snapping out of a trance.

Without a hint of shame, Bård steps out of his pants and picks them up from the floor. He does the same with his colourful underwear and the shirt that was tossed to the floor. Carefully, Vegard follows his every move, not truly minding the small look they share before Bård walks in front of him before continuing his way out of the living room. Unabashedly, Vegard turns his head to keep track of his brother’s body. He stares at him as he walks away, taking in the amazing sight his backside gives him. His eyes move from his shoulder blades to his back dimples and down to his round and cute butt. Vegard swallows hard as he watches him disappear under the archway.

“I’ll use mom’s shower,” comes the exclamation the other room, followed by the soft thuds from Bård’s footsteps on the wooden floor.

As the footsteps fade and the sexual grunts from TV fill the silence in the room, Vegard is left with a heart full of doubt.

While he puts his soft cock back in his underwear, he can confirm three things: Bård wants him, and he wants Bård, but neither of them is brave enough to speak up.

He’ll have to find a way to deal with that.


	4. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to [Abigail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/) for being a very patient beta and a wonderful, wonderful friend ~ ♥

The orange juice is too cold for Vegard’s liking, but he still washes it down in order to properly wake himself up. Last night he had a hard time falling asleep after studying for the Economics exam he has to take later in the morning, his head plagued with equations the second he placed it on the pillow. But that’s good, at least he thinks he’ll do well in the upcoming exam. Numbers aren’t that much of a big deal for him, anyway. However, after such an arduous night of studying, the hard work has left him completely exhausted.

That morning, as they sit on the kitchen table, even Bård is more awake than he is. The younger Ylvisåker silently finishes his oatmeal while Vegard struggles to eat his own waffles. They are leaving for school in thirty minutes, so there’s no rush in finishing their breakfast. As Bjarte’s classes start later, only the two older brothers sit on the dining table, already showered and dressed for the day.

Vegard keeps stealing glances at Bård while they eat, and most of the times he finds him staring back. It’s been the same for about a week now. His heart feels as if it’s going to burst out of his chest every time he recognises the curious gleam in Bård’s eye. All in all, everything has been the same as all of the previous times. The subject hasn’t been touched in any of their past conversations during the weeks. Nonetheless, there’s a spark between them that Vegard finds both exciting and mysterious. It’s something growing in their relationship that threatens with coming up to the surface at any given time now.

“Boys, your aunt’s party is tonight,” his mother suddenly informs, taking a seat next to Bård on the table. Her light brown blouse looks impeccable that morning, and her blue eyes inspire nothing but calmness. “We’re leaving around eight o’clock today, maybe you two would like to come?”

He drops the napkin back on the table after his mother speaks. Rather than replying to her question, Vegard’s first reaction is to search for his brother’s face across the table. He cannot tell if the knot forming on his throat is due to the surprise of finding Bård’s blue irises already staring at him. They speak for themselves, again with that gleam that will never go unnoticed. _Bård is thinking the same_. It’s too much of a great coincidence to let it slip, the hour is perfect for them to catch the german channel just in time. They share a confident look that says way more than any words ever could. It’s a silent plan making for the night that causes Vegard’s body to feel lighter in awe of what he _knows_ is going to happen.

“Tonight?” His brother quickly joins the conversation, breaking the eye contact with Vegard. He looks over at their mother, eyebrows up in a mute excitement the older brother relates to. “Is Bjarte going too?”

“Yes, he’s excited to play with their new puppy,” she cheerfully cheeps. “A golden retriever, I believe.”

“Sorry, mom, I’ve got Chem homework,” Vegard jumps in, which isn’t entirely a lie. He does have a lengthy list of Orgo exercises he needs to turn in, but it’s halfway done already. “I can’t go.”

Their mother hums thoughtfully. “Oh, that’s a shame. What about you, Bård?”

“There’s a reading I truly need to get through.” He smiles shortly. “Plus, someone needs to stay with Vegard and make him company, right?”

“I think that’s right,” their mother says with an amused smile, sipping from her coffee mug. “All set, then. There are some leftovers from yesterday’s dinner in the fridge, for if the two of your get hungry.”

“Awesome,” Bård laughs. “Thanks.”

“Thanks,” Vegard echoes as he takes a sip from his icy-juice.

Just as their voices die, their mother reaches for a book on the other side of the table and immerses herself into the reading. The usual tingling sensation that comes with looking forward to something quickly spreads across Vegard’s body. He’s been wondering if Bård would want to do it again, and it only took him a brief glance to realise that the feeling is mutual. Vegard throws the last bite of his waffles into his mouth when their eyes meet again. The sneaky smile that breaks on his brother’s face makes Vegard’s cheeks redden.

He truly hopes his mother doesn’t notice the red blush spreading to his neck and ears.

 

* * *

 

They don’t actually acknowledge their own plans for the night during the rest of the day. Vegard spends most of the time in room when he’s back from school, and Bård does just the same. The only difference might be Vegard is actually doing the Chemistry homework, whilst Bård takes a long nap. He peeked into the younger brother’s bedroom earlier to find him pacefully asleep on top of the duvet. Bård has the skill of falling asleep anywhere at anytime. Vegard only smiled at him as he threw a blanket over his body before going to his own room. He focuses on the homework, on doing as many exercises as he possibly can instead of giving into his excitement.

It’s only when their mother knocks on the door of his room to inform him they’re leaving that Vegard loses all interest in the group of alkenes he’s been working on. He smiles, leaving the pencil as a bookmark and closing his notebook. He also closes the massive Chemistry textbook, dismissing the several post-it notes on the inside. Finally saying goodbye to his homework, Vegard promptly stands up from the chair.

It’s true, they don’t usually jump to the couch right after their parents flee their house, but today Vegard is practically over his heels about it. He wonders if Bård has been looking forward to being alone as much as he has. Vegard remembers last time too well— the closeness, his brother’s scent filling his nostrils.

And he remembers hearing his own name on his brother’s shaky voice.

He doesn’t have a single doubt about it anymore. That was Bård’s breathy voice and his name between rushed grunts. He’s sure of it.

And still, Vegard doesn’t have the guts nor the heart to ask Bård about it. Or at least he hasn’t had them to confront him in the week that passed by. Words are useless. But there are a couple of things in Vegard’s mind that can help him make everything clearer for them. There will be no going back after tonight, but does it truly matter? The last time they sat side by side in that couch with no clothes between them is still imprinted in his mind. The excitement is there too, making its presence each time Vegard remembers the lust in Bård’s penetrating gaze. If that hasn’t been able to weaken their strong brotherly bond, he doubts that going any further will cause some kind of damage beyond repair.

Vegard needs to do something to prove Bård wants the same. And he will.

When he steps out of his room, the lights of the hallway are all out. Vegard doesn’t bother turning them on, crossing the distance until he stands in front of Bård’s bedroom. Just as he’s about to knock on the door, Bård’s body emerges from the inside. Judging by his lack of jumpiness when their chests nearly crash, he’s been awake for some time now. The strands of his longish hair point in several directions, and he smiles at the sight of them. Vegard takes a step back before gathering his thoughts. Bård looks stunning in that black shirt that might be a size smaller than his usual size. He bites the inside of his cheek and meets his gaze.

“Hey,” he greets him breezily, shoving both of his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “They’re gone.”

Bård nods. “Yeah, mom came into my room to say goodbye. She also said that there’s some money over the kitchen table if we change our minds about the leftovers on the fridge and want to order pizza instead.”

“Awesome.”

After Bård’s voice fades, they hold each other’s gazes, a similar grin on both of their faces. However, the moment lasts for some seconds. Bård takes a step forward and closes his bedroom’s door behind him, a soft click that causes Vegard’s heart rate to change. They’re even closer now, mere inches separating their bodies. Bård flashes him a cheeky smile before stepping to a side and walking down the hallway. Part of him wants to desperately reach out for Bård’s hand and pull him close again, even closer than they’ve been. But the urges to get things done outside are greater. Vegard idly glares at him, the pit of his stomach starting to heat up as he traces the shape of his brother’s body.

Once he ventures downstairs, Vegard sees his young sibling moving from one place to the other. He stands by the last step of the staircase and hears a victorious _‘aha!_ ’ before Bård comes back, practically jogging from the kitchen. The faint jingling of a key chain makes Vegard’s mind put the pieces of the puzzle back together all of the sudden. Without wasting much time, he trails off after Bård and towards the back door.

“They’ve locked it?” He questions out loud.

“Yeah,” his brother responds as he swings the door open. “They must be coming back pretty late tonight.”

Whether the amusement in Bård’s voice is intentional or not, Vegard is unable to tell.

He quietly follows him out of the house, stepping on the small path that leads to the backyard, the chilly breeze of the night blowing in his face. Beyond the fence, they get a clear view of the street, which is practically isolated but for the two of them. The houses on the nearness are just as dead as the streets. The quietness of the night makes Vegard anxious in expectation, seconds that seem to last hours. Sometimes it’s quite unexplainable why time seems to pass slowly whenever you’re waiting for something big to happen. It’s always been like that, especially when it’s about something Vegard has been looking forward to. Their legs move in slow motion, even if they follow the same pace as before, and their arms swing in a paused sway. Vegard notices everything, and the only thing that increases its rate is the heart inside his chest.

The same path leads him to the side of the house, where they do the custom. Close to the border of the roof, Vegard flexes his knees so Bård is able to step on his thighs to prompt himself up, easily getting his feet on Vegard’s shoulders. It’s effortless for them, having done it several times already. Vegard’s hands set on his calves as Bård gains major stability. Just as he straightens himself on his shoulders and gets full balance, Bård stretches himself long enough to launch himself forward until the top half of his body is thrown over the tilted roof. As usual, Vegard watches from down below, arms crossed across his chest while he keeps his head up.

Today Bård doesn’t take too long to set everything right. In less than three minutes he’s already giving Vegard a shout to help him get down. Apparently the younger Ylvisåker is as excited as the older. Vegard’s already waiting for him in the same position, standing near the end of the tilted rooftop. Vegard serves him as rock to stand on, holding his legs tightly and leaning in to allow Bård to get down.

As typical, not a word is shared between them the second they walk back into the house. Vegard gingerly takes the key chain off Bård’s hand, feeling electricity when their fingers brush together. He makes sure to lock the door as he’s done several times before, also checking the curtains are all down before finally stepping into the living room. He drags his feet on the floor, moving at a very slow pace. His breath gets caught in his throat when he notices the static noise from the TV. His eyes spot Bård from the archway, the knot on his stomach immediately tightening. Already occupying his spot on the couch, Bård points the remote control at the decoder box, fingers pressing the buttons until he finds the channel they are so familiar with. He doesn’t get a clear view on what is happening in the scene, but Vegard’s ears register the usual female moans coming from the television. They’ve caught the program in the right part. Good.

Vegard gets down on the couch, sitting by his brother’s side. He gets himself comfortable, relaxing against the soft cushions and spreading his legs apart. Once again, they’re incredibly close, knees pressed together. It’s not something Vegard planned as he lowered on the brown cushions, just the way things are meant to be. He enjoys sensing the heat coming from the body next to his own, and he can tell Bård does, too. Things are so obvious now, so bright and clear that Vegard wants to punch himself for not acting up before. Last time they occupied the same couch was somewhat decisive for them. What if Vegard would’ve forced Bård to stay with him after seeing the gleam in his eyes? What if he pulled him into his lap, getting his hands to travel Bård’s naked body? Would he have smiled? Giggled? _Moaned_? The unanswered questions plague his mind. Vegard’s hand falls on top of his crotch, idly stroking the semi-hard cock on the inside of his jeans.

Suddenly, the contact on their knees breaks. Vegard feels all of Bård’s movements, doesn’t have to use his periphery to know his brother is getting rid of his clothes. After the amount of times they have found themselves into this situation, Vegard can now say he is quite familiar with his brother’s little routine. It has reached the point where he recognises all of his code patterns by the mere shifting of the cushions. Seeking for similar relief, Vegard unzips his jeans, hand rubbing the side of his cock through the boxers. The temptation to stare at his brother’s beautiful shape is enormous, but Vegard remains still. His mind scolds him, urges him to turn to his right and get a glimpse of Bård stroking himself, a picture that would be more than enough to get him fully grown. And yet, his eyes stay glued to the TV ahead. Today his plans are particularly different.

With fast movements, Vegard eases his jeans all the way down to his ankles until he’s down to his blue boxers and socks. He steps out of them with ease, letting the jeans carelessly lying on the ground. Only when his lower body is exposed, Vegard finally takes his shirt off, throwing it over the armrest of the couch. There’s no time for folding tonight. He spreads his legs once more, the skin-on-skin contact burning him. The image on the screen changes from a sexy policewoman speaking in german to two different girls on a interrogation only wearing tight, leather clothes. The dialogue is undecipherable, but it’s still hot. Vegard’s hand ventures to cup his now semi-hard member over the fabric of his underwear, giving light squeezes that go straight to his spine.

While it’s true the person by his side is able to turn him on in ways no woman in tight clothes on TV will ever be able to, he still uses the imagery displayed on the screen to get himself hard. Not that he’d ever ignore Bård— this whole thing is for him now. Vegard concentrates on the fundamental parts of the video: the nipples visible through white shirts and the outline of their bums when they bend down. He continues the motion with his palm, stroking the growing length for a couple of minutes until he finally hears that pleasant gasp coming from the side of the couch. He smiles. _Good_ , he thinks enthusiastically, _perfect timing, Bård_. With a hard tug, Vegard also gets rid of his underwear, letting it fall on top of the jeans already on the floor. He doesn’t know if his brother is conscious of his movements, but he still finds no reason to stop.

Naked, Vegard flicks his tongue over his chapped lips and stands from the couch. The hot knot on his lower belly becomes stronger once he glares down at Bård on the brown cushions to find him staring back at him with a puzzled expression and almost dark eyes. His pupils are so blown that it’s hard to tell the familiar blue irises apart. The whole sight goes straight to Vegard’s cock. The contrast between Bård’s pale skin to the rough brown fabric from the couch is utterly breathtaking. All in all, Bård doesn’t stop stroking his erection when their eyes meet, and it causes Vegard both frighten and a strange excitement. The slender fingers circle around his erection, moving at a pace that is neither slow nor fast. Vegard’s mouth goes immediately dry.

Yeah. This is definitely the definition of trespassing the lines of what most people would consider normal. There’s no doubt about it. Though he doesn’t truly mind. Hell, he is beyond caring by now, Vegard actually finds it fascinating that Bård is not freaking out, that he’s as silent as they’ve always been about this. His heart pounds frantically against his ribcage. The spark in Bård’s eyes is present while they keep the visual contact that clears Vegard of any doubts regarding his brother’s desires. With a soft kick, he tosses the mess Bård’s made of his clothes to the other foot of the couch, sliding over the surface of the floor until they meet Vegard’s clothes. His eyes set back on Bård’s beautiful features, and he’s able to read him like an open book. There’s no fear nor any kind of objection coming from him as Vegard gets dangerously closer. His breathing fastens as he steps between Bård’s spread legs and kneels down on the floor.

Vegard is so close to his cock that he’s getting even harder at the sight he gets from there. He eyes the whole length, dangerously close to the other’s motions. Suddenly Vegard is so thankful for all of those times they were bored enough to surf through channels. If it weren’t for the little mishap of finding the german channel, this probably would’ve never happened. His ears register the sounds coming from the TV, but he pushes them away, concentrating on the quick breathing from the boy in front of him. Bård’s hand circles around the base of the erection, gently tugging the whole length. Vegard stares at him, at his movements, at the beautiful sight he gets from that angle. Why has he taken so long to do this?

The wooden floor is pleasantly warm below his knees. Thinking it through, Vegard moves a little further, knowing closeness is what he needs to do what’s he’s had in mind for quite a while now. Because, oh, he’s thought about it before. It’s been weeks since Vegard started having those lustful ideas, easily fuelled by the memories of Bård being naked by his side. And yet, this is much more intimate than he imagined. He’s so close, hands tingling in excitement. Vegard has wondered how would it feel to trace his fingers across those pale thighs and torso, how closer would Bård allow him to be, how further they could go. Those questions plague his mind, but there’s no room for hesitation anymore. Vegard is finally kneeling between his spread legs and the closeness becomes utterly overwhelming.

Bård’s eyes are on his own as he keeps stroking himself, and the mere fact he’s keeping the same pace as before is enough for Vegard to know his brother feels the same about this— _about him_. There are so many questions he’d like to ask in that moment, but he dismisses them all as he hears Bård’s loud grunts when his thumb rubs the head of his hard cock. If Vegard were a bit closer, his thighs would be probably pressing against the fabric of the couch. Instead, he stays right where he is and leads his left hand down, circling his palm around his own aching erection. The relief he gets once he pumps himself is too great to keep quiet. His right hand ventures over Bård’s milky thigh, causing a mute gasp to leave his brother’s pink mouth. That’s the only cue Vegard needs to go forward.

The hand slowly moves across his smooth skin, and he slowly takes hold of Bård’s cock. The blue eyes widen in surprise, and Vegard simply smirks, eyes back to the hot member in his hand. His palm gingerly wraps around it, and Bård’s fingers slide off under his own, allowing him to have a full hold on the base. Once his grip is firm, Vegard’s gaze locks with his brother’s, and fuck, the gleam in Bård’s eyes is enough encouragement for him to do what he wants. In a flash, Vegard licks his lips. He lowers his head slowly into his brother’s lap and gently presses his lips against the tip. The moan that comes from Bård is beautiful to listen to, a melody not even the greatest musicians could create. He adventures a little further and licks the head of his cock, tasting the salty precome on his lips.

His left hand establishes a constant rhythm on his own erection, the pleasure only encouraging him to eagerly suck Bård’s cock as good as he can. His tongue swirls around the head of his cock, wrapping his lips firmly around it until he has it in mouth. Judging by the curse that slips off Bård’s mouth, he enjoys that motion. Slowly, Vegard leans further into his hips, taking more of his cock into his mouth. He doesn’t have any kind of experience on giving head, nor has he ever thought about doing something similar with someone other than Bård. However, his lack of skills doesn’t seem to be a problem for Bård. He moans loudly when Vegard runs his tongue across the underside of his cock, pumping the base at the same pace he keeps on his own member. The lascivious sounds only incites him to do it again, this time taking a bit more of Bård in mouth.

“V-Vegard,” Bård hisses beautifully once Vegard tries something new. He sucks on the throbbing flesh, and tries licking the side of the length as he moves his head further down. It immediately earns him a pleasant moan from Bård, so he does it again, bobbing his head up and down a couple of times. Bård practically shakes in his grip, and the moans coming from his mouth are matched by his irregular breathing. “ _Vegard_.”

If Vegard ever had doubts whether he liked his name or not, the way Bård says it makes him feel blessed to have it.

The rhythm of the firm strokes on his own cock decreases as his other hand releases the base of Bård’s. He can tell Bård is wondering what is going on when he moves his head up until only the slick cockhead is in his mouth. His reply comes silently, swirling his tongue around it like Bård seems to love. He wraps his lips around it and sucks gently at the hard flesh, refusing to bob his head. He doesn’t have to look at his sides to know Bård keeps his hands over his perfect, milky thighs. Vegard’s free hand simply reaches for Bård’s left, taking his long, slender fingers in his own and leading them to the back of his skull. There’s no need to speak, no need to tell Bård what to do, Vegard simply looks up at him with his cock still filling his mouth, and it’s a wordless command. Vegard stares up at his beautiful, blushed face, at his parted and rosy lips, and he instantly knows Bård has understood his actions. In need to compensate him, Vegard hollows his cheeks once more, sucking hard on his cock. Bård curses, throwing his head back for a moment before re-establishing eye contact. Vegard lets go of his cold hand and places his own above Bård’s knee, using it as support.

His brother takes the cue on how to proceed. Smooth fingers tangle on the short strands of his raven hair, fingertips digging into his scalp as they guide Vegard’s head further into his lap. Vegard starts pumping his fist faster on himself as Bård’s hand pushes him in, making him take more of his length in mouth. And he gladly complies.

It’s perfect, Vegard’s head bobs up and down at the pleasant pace Bård creates for him. He does the little tricks he has noticed his brother likes, sliding his tongue on the ridge as he keeps bobbing his head up and down. Bård keeps moaning under his breath, small curses leaving his mouth whenever Vegard hollows his cheeks around his cock. The rhythm he keeps on his hard member is similar to the one Bård has for him, fast but not rushing anything, hard but gentle at the same time. Pleasure waves run through him, and he realises there are but little things in life better than this.

“Vegard,” Bård breathes out with a shaky voice as he keeps sucking him off, the grunts that follow his name going straight to his own cock. “I- I’m about to—”

Bård stops mid sentence to let out a shuddering moan, and Vegard feels his slender fingers sliding off the back of his head to settle on his shoulder. Ignoring his brother’s warnings, Vegard keeps bobbing his head up and down his cock, keeping the same pace as before. He wants to give Bård what he wants, wants to make him come, wants to feel him trembling under his touch, wants to taste him.

There’s a short yet quite sharp jerk from Bård’s hips that forces his cock deep into Vegard’s mouth, almost making him choke as it hits the back of his throat. Bård does the same again, and Vegard feels he has trouble getting air into his lungs. There are tears in his eyes when Bård’s cock slams against of his throat again. And yet, Vegard keeps pumping himself just as fast as he’s been doing. Before Bård can thrust deep into his mouth again, he quickly draws back, only keeping the head in and giving a teasing lick at the throbbing flesh. Vegard is about to take more in his mouth again when Bård is the one to jerk his hips once more, this time going just as deep as before and giving the loudest moan the older brother has ever heard.

He is still flicking his tongue around his member when Bård finally comes. Vegard slightly withdraws until his lips are circling around his cockhead, loads of come filling his whole mouth. The taste isn’t unpleasant, and he finds himself actually increasing the pace of his strokes as he savours Bård in his mouth. Vegard swallows every drop until Bård is dry, and his fist pumps himself to reach his own climax. He freezes, the muscles on his stomach and thighs contracting as an intense wave of pleasure runs across his bare back. Vegard curls his toes, sucking hard on Bård’s already softening flesh as he groans loudly. The shots of come land on his stomach as he gives his cock the last strokes, hot and sticky. He gently lets go of Bård’s cock, kissing its underside before lifting his head off Bård’s lap.

With wobbly legs, Vegard gets back on his feet. Their eyes meet, and Vegard doesn’t quite know what to say. All the words that were forming in his brain dissipate when Bård’s fingers reach to grab his hips. He pulls Vegard closer, and his eyes are wide open, slowly trailing down his body until they focus on Vegard’s stomach. Unhurriedly, Bård leans in to flick his tongue across Vegard’s skin, slowly licking the come off his belly. Maybe it should probably be repulsive, but if something, Vegard finds it incredibly hot. Bård’s fingers keep him in place whilst he licks clean his whole stomach. The spots he flashes his tongue across are left with a wet mark and a tingling sensation that Vegard would love to get used to.

When Bård pulls away, Vegard doesn’t know how to respond. In part he wants to lean down and kiss Bård’s pink and pouty lips, but he is unsure whether that’s what Bård would like him to do or not. Perhaps kissing is too intimate, something that would imply this is more than just an act of lustful desires— which is the truth. Vegard does not only craves for his brother’s touches, he also loves him with every fibre of his soul, body and mind. And yes, he would like to lean in and catch his soft lips in his own, tasting every corner of his mouth until he knew them, until Bård wanted him to, until their lips hurt. But instead, Vegard falls on the couch next to him, their knees bumping together as he crumbles down.

They stay like that for a while. Vegard feels the heat radiating from Bård’s body as their thighs press together, yet he doesn’t dare to flinch away. On the TV, the porn is still playing, but it’s been long forgotten for the two brothers. Vegard smirks to himself, feeling his heartbeat going back to normal. By his side, Bård’s conditions are quite similar. He isn’t breathing heavily anymore, and his muscles don’t tremble. What they did was intense, but Vegard wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved every second of it, and he would do it again without hesitation.

Seconds— or perhaps some minutes pass by, Vegard isn’t truly keeping count of time. The two of them remain in the same position until Bård clears his throat.

“So,” Bård is the one to speak first, breaking the gold and secret never-speaking-while-jerking-in-the-couch rule. “Will it be pizza or lasagne leftovers?”

Taking a flash glimpse at him, Vegard laughs to himself. If this is the way it’s going to be, he will follow Bård’s normal behaviour. Things aren’t odd between them, Bård’s voice is just as carefree as it would be if they’d been playing video games. Vegard’s eyes shift between his naked lap to his brother’s, a twisted kind of happiness spreading in his insides. He still can savour his brother in his mind, and the thought makes him blush involuntarily.

He turns his head to his right, staring at the beautiful boy at his side. Vegard’s face breaks into another smile, still bemused at the lack of surprise and awkwardness in Bård’s behaviour. The blue eyes find his own, and they infuse only calmness. Yeah, things don’t need to be awkward between them, not even when what they’ve done goes beyond the normal standards. Vegard chuckles to himself, and he playfully bumps their elbows together.

“When have we _ever_ turned down pizza?”


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I did take a while to post the final chapter, but here it is!
> 
> Endless thanks to the loveliest and most patient beta [Abigail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/), she's just the best. Also, I'd like to wish [lakrissnore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrissnore) a happy (and belated) birthday! This work was partially inspired by you, so thanks :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_Knock, knock, knock_.

The knocks on the door are gentle, sufficiently loud for someone who is awake to hear, yet not enough to wake a person up. The sound makes Vegard look up from his geography notebook. He sits with legs outstretched across the mattress, one on top of the other in a rather comfortable position. He closes the notebook on his lap, using his index finger as a provisional and practical bookmark. His eyes search for the digital clock sitting over the wardrobe across the room, surprised to find out it’s late. How in hell have hours passed by so quickly?

He’s spent a good amount of time on a lengthy lecture that he’s been postponing for too long, even when he finds the topic quite interesting. Which is more than understandable, Vegard has been fan of geography since a young age. Plus, he knows the teacher will have some tricky questions for the whole class, so he likes to immerse himself in the reading in order to know how to reply in the future. The numbers on the clock tell him it’s past midnight already, and he finds it hard to believe.

Earlier that night, the whole family gathered downstairs at nine thirty to have dinner together, and he feels as if only an hour has passed by since he locked himself in his room. It was a nice meal time with the family, _especially_ with all of the playful glances Bård shot in his direction, but Vegard needs his solitude every now and then. However, his gaze shifts from the digital clock to the wooden surface of the door, a sudden rush of curiosity invading him.

There’s only one person who would knock on his door at these hours.

“Yeah?”

“Vegard?” His brother’s voice echoes through the room as he peeks his head inside. “Are you awake?”

From a short distance, their eyes meet. As the answer to that question is quite clear. Vegard doesn’t see a point on speaking, so he settles for nodding briefly at him, closing the thick notebook and tossing it over the chair by the desk.

“Come in,” he politely invites him in a equal low voice, tilting his head in an encouraging way.

Heeding, Bård walks in with small steps, pushing the wooden door shut as he adventures into the room. A soft click echoes through the bedroom, meaning Bård has actually locked it. He moves until he stands in front of Vegard, his knees pressing against the border of the bed. Vegard eyes him thoroughly, soon taking in notice he is wearing the same jeans and grey shirt he had during dinner, contrary to Vegard’s pyjamas. Though as Vegard’s eyes move down on his body, he notices Bård carries no shoes nor socks.

His younger brother looks nice, and he doesn’t bother hiding the shameless way in which he checks him out. There’s simply no point on obscuring his desires, certainly not now, knowing Bård feels just the same. He checks him out, and doesn’t feel guilty about it. Once he’s done inspecting him, Vegard’s gaze travels up his body until their eyes lock together.

“I thought you’d be sleeping by now,” Bård comments shortly.

“Nah, I was reading.”

“Right. For an exam?”

“An essay, actually. Needs to be turned in next week.”

“Hmm…”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, absently scratching his elbow. “Hey, don’t get me wrong, but why are you in he-”

Vegard doesn’t have time to finish what he was about to say. Before he can articulate the last word of his sentence, Bård cleverly crawls on top of him, his knees digging on the mattress at each side of Vegard’s thighs. Without asking for any kind of permission, Bård sits on his lap, his arms immediately circling around Vegard’s shoulders. He blinks, realising how close his brother’s face is. The proximity becomes overwhelming. His heartbeat quickens at the same time he feels Bård’s hot breathing so close to his own lips, and as if by magic, Vegard’s eyelids start to drop. Like opposite ends of a magnet, their mouths are drawn together.

The lock that Bård kept around his neck is broken, his hands now holding onto Vegard’s shoulders as they eagerly kiss. It starts as a soft brush of lips, but soon they are hungry for more, for everything they have to give each other. He forgets what he was saying, what he was thinking of. All he knows is that Bård’s lips are pressing against his own, and it feels perfect. Vegard never imagined that kissing him would feel so good, so right. Bård’s pink lips are so soft and warm, and yet, they keep furiously meeting his own with a certain hunger that Vegard finds incredibly hot.

He feels Bård’s hands on his shoulders, holding him down as he attacks his lips with his own sweet and puffy ones. Vegard kisses back with the same intensity, his hands slowly moving to Bård’s hips. His fingers burn while they brush Bård’s sides, the contact created between them encouraging Vegard to go further. The pleasant weight of Bård on his lap is nothing compared to the feeling of the semi-hardness inside of Bård’s trousers. Vegard loves it, the friction created as their lips brush together over and over again. They kiss fervently, as if they were both starving for the other’s lips.

“Why?” Vegard asks breathlessly once they break apart, eyes shifting from Bård’s slightly swollen lips to his beautiful eyes. “Why now?”

“Because I have been waiting for us to be home alone for too long and I just— I can’t wait anymore, not after—”

Bård stops, the sentence dying in his tongue the moment one of Vegard’s hands reaches down between their bodies to cup the growing hardness in his pants. Vegard loves the small grunt that leaves those pink lips he is dying to kiss again, and he starts rubbing the palm of his hand on his crotch, wishing they were alone so he could hear more and more from Bård. Vegard strokes him over his jeans as he’d do to himself, knowing it won’t take too long for Bård to get fully grown if he keeps kissing and touching him.

And that is exactly what he plans on doing.

Vegard’s mouth searches for his neck, kissing and licking his pale skin whilst his hand squeezes Bård’s crotch. He doesn’t care for the marks he’ll leave, he sucks on his skin and feels the vibration of Bård’s vocals chords against his lips as he speaks.

“You have no idea, I’ve wanted to do this for months and—”

“You never said anything,” Vegard breathes out hoarsely, feeling Bård’s hands pulling at his shirt. “Nothing at all.”

“I didn’t have to tell you,” Bård whispers with a smirk while Vegard kisses his way up until his lips reach the corner of his mouth. “You already knew.”

And Vegard thinks, _of course I did, of course I knew_. Deep down, he’s known their mutual attraction from the start, even if it was hard for him to accept it at first. They’re brothers, and it shouldn’t be, but sometimes love happens, against all odds. Vegard knows that. He’s seen it in the little things; in the lingering hands, in the gleam of his blue eyes, in the way he seductively moaned by his side. Of course Vegard knows, but he’s been expecting for some kind of confirmation, some way of knowing for once and for all what is it that his brother wants.

And what’s a better way of letting him know than Bård weighing him down as their lips crash together again?

Vegard only withdraws when he feels Bård’s hands tugging at his shirt even harder. He allows Bård to strip him off his pyjama top with ease, removing his hand from Bård’s hidden hardness for an instant. Bård’s hands are suddenly on him, touching and grabbing as much as they can, his fingers venturing to discover more and more of him. In a similar manner, Vegard gets a grip of the end of Bård’s grey shirt and pulls it off his head, tossing it away. Hell, Vegard can’t get tired of seeing his perfect and slender body, his hairless chest in comparison to the small hairline above his groin. Vegard bites his own lip, but soon Bård is leaning in again.

They kiss tenderly, discovering each other’s mouths with lips, teeth and tongues, trying to keep their grunts as low as possible as they deepen the kiss. His hand goes back to Bård’s groin, stroking the growing erection. Bård mutters something Vegard cannot comprehend, yet before he can dare to ask about it, his ass presses hard against Vegard’s lap. He feels the curve of his backside, hard and firm against his clothed erection. The heated friction sends a rush of pleasure across his body, and as a response, Vegard gives Bård’s groin an encouraging squeeze while he feels his own length straining against the front of his pyjama pants.

He unbuttons Bård’s jeans with ease, pulling down the zip with a swift movement. He’s about to take Bård’s cock off his pants when the other stops him by grabbing his wrist. Stunned by Bård’s reaction, Vegard wonders if Bård is starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing now. That can’t be possible, can it? Because there’s nothing he wants more than to reach for him, to touch him. He wants to make Bård feel good, just as he did before. Vegard opens his eyes and looks at him, but the other boy’s eyes are tightly shut, as if waiting for Vegard to kiss him again. Instead, he fights against Bård’s hold, aiming to grab the erection staining against his boxers.

“Vegard, w-wait,” Bård stammers, drawing further back and forcing Vegard’s hand away. Arching an eyebrow in confusion, Vegard stares at him. “I’ve brought something.”

It’s only when he speaks that Bård releases his caution grip on Vegard’s wrist. Without changing his position, he retrieves something from the front pocket of his jeans. His butt continues to press hard on Vegard’s lap, and he has to use all of his might in order to remain silent. Bård gives a nervous giggle, and Vegard’s attention is drawn to the object he retrieved from his pocket. With eyes full of curiosity, he looks at his hands. A small, transparent bottle rests on his open palm. Vegard’s breath gets caught on his throat as it realises what the colourless liquid is.

Effortlessly, Vegard chooses to shift their positions. One of his arms circles around Bård’s naked torso and forces him down on the mattress, his head safely falling on the pillows. As counterpart, Vegard positions himself over his brother, right between his open legs. He immediately searches for Bård’s lips again, his free hand trailing down between their pressed bodies and finding the elastic waistband of Bård’s underwear. Vegard smiles against his mouth when he _finally_ gets his hand into Bård’s boxers, finding the stiffness he’s been searching for. The moan that comes from Bård is muffled by Vegard’s mouth above his, and it resonates through him. His hand gets a firm grip around his cock, giving a long, paused stroke that makes the younger brother shiver.

“How did you get that?” Vegard demands to know, voice hoarse and driven by pleasure. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the small bottle of lube has fallen over the duvet.

“I bought it,” his brother replies without a trace of shame in his voice, as if he were proud of himself for doing so. And yet, Vegard can see through him. The faint blush on his cheeks and neck give him away. “A couple of days ago, I saw it, and I just had to bought it. I haven’t stopped thinking—”

“About us?” He interrupts, continuing to stroke him at a low, teasing pace. His thumb hovers on the tip, spreading the precome to the length.

A cheeky smile draws on Bård’s face. “Of course. I want to use it with you.”

Vegard’s own cock throbs at those words. He tries to picture Bård going into a store and picking up a bottle of lube, buying it with his own savings, and taking it all the way home, waiting for the time they were finally alone again. That says a lot regarding how much Bård wants this. His eyes draw back to the small bottle. The lube is not fancy, not even flavoured, but he still finds it incredibly arousing. Vegard stares back at him with hunger, and gives a long, paused stroke on Bård’s length that ends up with his thumb rubbing the sensitive head again. As he expected, a deep grunt leaves the younger boy’s parted lips.

With Bård practically shaking in utter pleasure underneath his body, his mind starts wondering. Has Bård used it before? Has he touched himself, alone in his room, thinking of the two of them together? Vegard wants to know for how long has Bård been thinking of doing this, how much his brother truly wants this, how far is he willing to go.

Though rather than asking any question, Vegard lets go of the hardness inside his boxers and kneels between his brother’s spread legs.

The view he gets of Bård is far better than any other he’s ever had before. His whole face is flushed of a vibrant red that Vegard is able to appreciate by the light coming from the desk. His chest, soft and pale, hastily moving up and down as he breathes heavily through his nose. The sharp hipbones trace the path down to a darker hairline, and just underneath, Bård’s erect cock peeks out of his boxers and curves upwards, tip pressed against his lower stomach.

The whole situation is suddenly hard to grasp, because this is Bård, his little brother, this is Bård being the most gorgeous thing Vegard has seen in his whole life. This is Bård, hard and leaking and asking to be touched in ways no brothers should ever do. Because Vegard’s certain of that, of the whole picture. He knows they are brothers and these acts, drove by lust and love, aren’t socially nor morally acceptable. But Vegard doesn’t want to stop— _can’t_ make himself stop for anything in the world. He quiets the small voice in his head that tells him this is wrong, replaces it with the melody that is Bård’s ragged breathing and eventual muffled moans. They’ve crossed the line before, anyway— he has made them cross it, and there’s no going back.

In spite of how much he adores Bård’s blissful state right now, with his flushed face and inciting curses, Vegard knows it can get better. His skilled fingers curl on the border of Bård’s jeans, gently pulling them down, taking the underwear along. Once they’re all the way down to the ankles, Vegard gives one last tug to take them off, and he proceeds to toss them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. For a moment, Vegard feels mesmerised by the beauty of Bård’s naked self, wanting to touch, lick, _feel_ every single inch of his bare flesh against his own. Nonetheless, he forces himself to snap out of the trance, feeling the need to proceed. His pyjama pants are easier to get rid of, so he strips off them without further complication, doing the same with his boxers. His own hardness curves against his stomach, begging for attention. Yet his hand doesn’t move down to touch himself, no matter how much he aches. Bård is his priority.

As he stares down at his naked shape, Vegard wants to take him in mouth again. He wants to taste him as he did some nights ago, wants to make him shake and jerk his hips into his mouth, longing for release. But today Bård’s lips are too tempting to decline their invitation. With a fast movement, he leans in again, towering over Bård and pressing their bodies together whilst their avid mouths meet again. It’s as hungry as before, both brothers fighting for taking control of the kiss. It’s more to do with the necessity they both feel as their tongues keenly meet, the need to show how much they want this. Narrowing the distance between their lower bodies, their erections brush together, sending small waves of pleasure through them. Vegard craves for more friction, so with a quick jerk of his hips, he makes their cocks press together again. Bård follows his motions closely, doing the same.

They establish an improvised rhythm for all their movements, aligning their hips together to bring major satisfaction. They break apart from the kiss, and, instead, Vegard’s head falls on the crook of Bård’s neck. He licks a spot on his flesh that causes Bård to muffle a small curse, so Vegard suspects it’s a sensitive part of his neck. He smiles, breathing in all of Bård’s scent as his member grows stiffer. While they grind against each other, he kisses his brother’s neck, sucking on the flesh for a moment, especially on the sensitive spot. Both of Bård’s hands settle on his bare shoulder blades, travelling up and down his naked back. The softness of his fingertips tickles his skin, tracing invisible paths no other soul will know of.

When he feels Bård bucking his hips against him harder than before, Vegard leads a hand between their bodies. His fingers trace the small hairline that starts on Bård’s lower abdomen, also hovering across his sharp hipbones on his way down. Once he reaches the place he longs for, Vegard’s hand closes around both of their hard cocks, forcing them to press together. His eyelids drop at the contact. It feels wonderful, their cocks sliding together as Vegard tightens the pleasant grip around them, narrowing the warm space. He loves the small gasp that leaves Bård’s lips at the contact, taking it as an encouragement to pick up a slow rhythm of his strokes.

“Vegard, y-you need to know t-that—”

A short puff of air comes from Bård’s parted lips, yet it’s loud to get Vegard’s full attention. He brings his head up his neck, searching for the blue eyes he’s familiar with. Vegard swallows the excess of saliva in his mouth at the sight of Bård. He loves what he sees, the red cheeks, the parted and willing lips, the blown pupils staring back at him. It’s all breathtaking.

“Yeah?”

“I— I have never,” Bård chokes out, biting his lower lip. Patiently waiting for Bård to elaborate, Vegard withdraws his hand from their hard cocks. Eyes never leaving Bård’s features, he searches for the small bottle across the bed to bring it closer. They have to give it a rightful use. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Vegard also confesses, feeling his face heating up in small embarrassment. “I’ve never liked any other guy— only you.”

“No, Vegard. You don’t understand— I have never been with someone, not with a guy, not with a girl, I—” The blush spreads furiously on his face. “I’ve never had sex.”

The sudden confession makes Vegard’s heart beat faster. Maybe it’s a bit silly, but he finds it so important that Bård has let him know this, even if Vegard has suspected sometimes it in the past. It might have something to do with Bård, his little brother, taking the decision to do this for the first time— to do it with _him_. There’s another flame lightning in his chest as he stares at Bård’s face, and Vegard can’t handle his excitement. Bård wants this, Bård wants him to be his first. This goes beyond words.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reassures him tenderly, kissing the corner of his mouth. He leads his thumb to the sensitive head of Bård’s cock to rub small circles on it. “We’ll only go as far as you want us to.”

In response to his words, Bård searches for his lips, giving him a hard and needy kiss that doesn’t last as long as Vegard would’ve liked it to. “I want everything, Vegard. _I want you_.”

“Fuck, Bård, you’re so—”

“So what?”

He grins, leaning forward until their foreheads touch. “Gorgeous.”

The red colour on Bård’s face turns brighter once Vegard speaks. He has never truly complimented his brother out loud before, merely on his acting skills and musical talent, never on some other than that, not even once when it comes to his looks. Vegard has kept all of his lascivious thoughts to himself, always appreciating Bård’s looks in silence. But now, now he wants Bård to know everything— from the way he makes him feel to all the things he’d like to do to him.

The precome eases the job of pumping their cocks. Vegard establishes a constant rhythm, enjoying each one of the strokes and the easy way they slide together in his fist. The friction is more than pleasant, and just as Bård’s lips part, Vegard closes the distance. Their mouths crash together into an eager kiss, moans dying on their throats as their tongues meet. Everything feels completely exciting and new, and still, Vegard wants more. His mind goes back to the small bottle, the one that still lies next to their bodies over the duvet. He needs to give it a good use.

Releasing the grip on their erections, Vegard grabs the small bottle. Underneath him, Bård sighs heavily once the contact is broke. He kisses him again, as if to let him know the lack of friction will be worth it. With care, Vegard squirts a little of the liquid into his own hand. It’s a bit cold, though it makes his hand slick with ease, so he leads it back between their pressed bodies and wraps it around their hard cocks. He coates both of their erections until they’re slick enough for his hand to move easily. His thumb plays over the sensitive head of Bård’s cock for a brief moment, only to leave the other boy breathless. Suddenly, Bård’s hand is above Vegard’s, making their fingers intertwine and tightening the grip on themselves.

Together, they set the perfect pace for their strokes. While Vegard controls the speed movements, Bård applies pressure to their grip. They’ve always been a good team, and this is just another proof of how well they can work together. The strokes send waves of pleasure through his body, and the hot knot on his stomach gets tighter and tighter with each jerk. Vegard glares down at his brother’s face, at his parted lips and shut eyes, and he leans in. He gently kisses part of his jawline, up to his puffy cheek, until his lips are pressed against the corner of Bård’s mouth. They kiss again, Vegard deepening the kiss just mere seconds after their lips meet, craving for more. But before he can keep exploring the other’s mouth, Bård draws back. His mouth is widely opened and a soundless gasp escapes his lips.

“V-Vegard?”

“Yes, Bård?”

“Are you going to do it?” Bård inquires breathlessly from under his body. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Vegard’s eyes widen as he studies his brother’s expression. He is so flushed, neck and cheeks completely red, lips delightfully parted in a way that Vegard can only read as an invitation— an invitation he cannot refuse. He leans down, their chest almost pressing together as he catches those beautiful, tasty lips in his own. There’s a needy moan that dies on his throat when his brother gives an intense and enduring stroke that goes from the base of their cocks straight to the tip, and Bård’s hips start jerking under him to create further friction. Meeting his lips, Vegard kisses him intensively, loving the way Bård grants him permission to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding alongside Bård’s, warm and wet, lips moving with more speed, needing more of each other.

“Just tell me,” Vegard whispers over his lips. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me, please,” Bård replies with the same amount lust and desire in his voice. “I want to feel you.”

He leans in again to take Bård’s lower lip between his teeth, finding his utterly wondrous sight too much to resist. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Bård’s other hand moves from Vegard’s lower back to cup his buttcheek, forcing their hips to press together. “I want to feel your cock.”

Vegard smirks cheekily as he gives a hard squeeze on their slick erections. His brother’s words make his face heat up, yet he loves it. “Aren’t you already?”

“I am, but I want to feel you…” Bård moves his head so his cheek presses against Vegard’s, his lips brushing his earlobe. Bård’s breathing is warm and fast, much for Vegard’s liking. “ _In_ me,” he finishes his sentence in a whisper before drawing back, head falling back on the pillow.

Those two words flip a switch on Vegard’s mind. The hot knot on his belly becomes tighter as he registers what Bård has just asked him to do. He stares at him, at his beautiful blue eyes and blushed face, and feels as if the air has been sucked out of his lungs. Bård wants him to do it, wants them to go as far as they possibly can. Hell, Vegard loves it— loves him. And yet, the shy voice that Vegard has kept quiet for a while makes its presence back in his head. Perhaps I shouldn’t… They’re young— Bård’s too young, he’s just turned fifteen, and Vegard will be eighteen in only a few weeks. They’re young and inexperienced, so perhaps they should reconsider it.

With eyes full of lust, Bård looks up at him, waiting for response. Or maybe not, he muses to himself, noticing how dilated Bård’s pupils are. In spite of their youth, they both want this. He wants this, wants him, wants to make him feel as good as he can. Going for what they both want, Vegard chooses to fight the voice in his head. Their hard cocks are pressed together, their intertwined hands keeping a firm grip around them, pumping their members with more speed.

“Jesus, Bård…”

There’s a spark in Bård’s eye that doesn’t go unnoticed. “Please, I want you to do it,” he utters under his ragged breath, bucking his hips to create friction between their bodies. “Fuck me.”

For a brief moment, all Vegard can do is stare at him. Bård is so willing to do it that it makes his head lighter, his mouth dry. There are so many wrong things about discussing or thinking about having sex together, and yet, Vegard feels his heart will burst out of his chest. To him, it’s not only about the physical act, it’s also the level of trust of their relationship. He wants to tell Bård how much he loves him, how far he is willing to go for him.

Rather than speaking, Vegard reaches for the lube again. He hasn’t forgotten about it— he truly can’t. Now that Bård has asked him to fuck him, Vegard understands the full purpose of the small bottle. His little brother must’ve really thought about it, must’ve taken the decision the day he bought it. As much as he’d like to keep pumping their cocks, he unlaced his fingers from Bård’s. In less than a second his brother’s eyes widen, and Vegard can’t hide the excitement from his side, either. He squirts some lube on the palm of his hand, the liquid cold to the touch. The blue gaze follows closely all of his moves, and soon Bård is reestablishing the rhythm of the strokes on their hard members.

“But, Vegard?”

“Hmm?” He hums in response, coating his middle finger until it’s completely slick with the slippery liquid.

“Have you ever watched gay porn?” Bård questions in a low tone, a hint of amusement in his voice.

In truth, Vegard keeps way more concentrated on what’s happening than on what his brother has just asked him. He’s lost somewhere between Bård’s sharp jerks and the heat coming from his body. It’s utterly captivating, the way his little brother makes him feel. For a brief moment he glares at him, forcing himself to focus on the question.

Gay porn. Alright. With wide eyes, Vegard studies his satisfied yet thoughtful question, feeling the colour raising to his cheeks. There’s no point in denying it. Of course he has. There are web pages he’s visited every now and then whenever he’s all alone in his room and he wants to ease some tension. Curiosity has always won him over. He soon understands why Bård asks him this question, given the position they find themselves in. It’s true Vegard has seen enough to know the basics, though he doesn’t have any kind of experience himself. But he can try his best— he _will_ try his best, all for Bård.

“A couple of times,” he confesses, his hand moving down their bodies. “I know enough.”

“It’s okay, I trust you.”

“Still, if you don’t like how it feels, you can ask me to stop.”

“I don’t think that’d be possible,” Bård tells him softly, spreading his legs wider to grant Vegard better access. “But alright, I promise.”

Vegard takes the small act as an invitation to lead his hand right between his buttcheeks. There’s a small and lecherous look shared between the brothers as he gently press his lube-coated finger against the other’s entrance. The touch is foreign to him, but he doesn’t hesitate to continue. He feels Bård taking in a breath as he presses harder, the tip of his finger slowly sliding into him.

Lubrication does its threat, though Bård feels tight around his finger, and Vegard draws back only to push it back in. The motion becomes easier as he repeats the movement a couple of times, and soon enough Bård is gasping as Vegard pushes all the way in. The once consistent jerks on their cocks are now irregular. Bård’s hand holds the base and gives a hard tug, making Vegard curse under his breath as he continues thrusting his finger.

“Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Bård mumbles back, evidently breathless. “Please, keep going.”

“Okay,” Vegard concedes while he withdraws his finger a little to push it in again.

As he’s told Bård, he isn’t an expert, but he knows how the basics of how this work, and he wants to do it as best as he can for Bård. Vegard throws his head back into the crook of Bård’s neck as his brother narrows the grip on their cocks, pumping them slowly yet firmly again. Carefully, he presses a second finger in, sliding in alongside the middle one without much effort. Bård wriggles under him, and he sucks on his neck, fingers moving in and out. It’s intoxicating, Vegard could really get drunk on the taste of Bård’s skin and his sweet scent filling his nostrils, making him feel utterly devoted to all of his senses.

As he starts to speed up the thrusting of his fingers, he notices how Bård starts to relax under his body. The hand on his back doesn’t have a deathly grip anymore, only a gentle weight that makes Vegard press down onto him. The jerks of his hand also start to increase, their precome being as useful as the small amount of lube to ease the pace of his strokes. Vegard feels the numerous waves of pleasure hitting him in different intervals and in different measures, yet he grunts hoarsely against Bård’s skin, gently sucking on it afterwards.

He keeps nudging his fingers in, curls them in an angle that he can tell pleases his brother, judging by the way his free hand squeezes his shoulder blade. Vegard takes it as an encouragement to do it again, so he nudges at the same place with more intensity and applying more pressure. This time, from Bård’s open mouth flies the hottest yet loudest moan Vegard’s ever heard that night.

“Shh,” he is fast enough to shush him, drawing their lips close. He’s past the point of making them stop, but he’s still conscious there are people sleeping in the house. “We— we gotta be quiet.”

“I know, Vegard, b-but, I- _fuck—_ ”

This time he does anticipate Bård’s intentions to give one of those pure honest sounds that go straight to Vegard’s cock. Hell, he’s never getting tired of them. Nonetheless, he knows better than to let him cry in pleasure. He closes the short distance between them to crash their mouths together in order to prevent Bård’s soundous moans to break out, regardless of how much Vegard loves them.

“Oh my God, Vegard,” Bård breathes out in sheer bliss while he starts stroking themselves faster. In response, Vegard curls both of his fingers inside of him as he tries to reach for the spot Bård has liked so well. In matter of seconds, Bård’s eyes close and his jaw drops to give a mute moan. Yeah, Vegard’s found the place again. He repeats the movement again, knowing how much his brother likes it. “ _Fuck, yes._ ”

He works his inexperienced fingers in and out with a steady rhythm. The lack of skill doesn’t stop him from making Bård curse under his breath every time he brushes a certain spot inside of him, the one that leaves the younger brother wriggling in utter pleasure. He feels himself close, the hot pressure building on his belly as Bård’s hand pumps their cocks with eagerness, so he reaches his free hand between their bodies to slow down the pace of the strokes. He aches for release, but he also wants the moment to last forever. At the contact, Bård’s blue and bright eyes fly open, now dark in lust.

Vegard can read his puzzled expression like an open book, but his response comes in actions rather than words. Instead of keeping on enduringly thrusting his fingers in and out, Vegard pushes them in with a slow movement, burying his fingers deep until he finds the gratifying spot in Bård. It earns him a paused moan coming from the boy underneath him, and once again Vegard sees himself forced to press their lips together. They can’t be heard.

“Bård,” Vegard mumbles against his lips, his fingers massaging the area that gives his brother so much pleasure. “We can’t make too much noise, remember?”

Unable to utter a word, Bård nods as he seals their mouths together again. Vegard licks his upper lip before his tongue slides into his mouth, deepening the kiss as his fingers work inside of him. He feels Bård’s low grunts trying to escape his mouth, vibrations dying on his lips. Vegard keeps massaging the sensitive spot, his other hand keeping a slow rhythm of strokes on their erections. In truth, he sure would like more friction on his cock, but he prefers to focus on his brother, on making him feel good.

“Vegard,” Bård whispers the second they break apart again. “I want you. _Please._ ”

He sounds so needy, as if he truly died to feel Vegard inside of him. With quite a technique, his long fingers keep on massaging the spot that makes his brother whimper in response. Hearing the softest curses and moans that leave his parted lips, Vegard’s mind starts to consider Bård’s needy request. It shouldn’t be okay, but oh, how he wants it to happen, too. They’ve crossed the line already, have been unconsciously stepping past that thin line ever since they touched themselves side by side on that brown couch. Sure, it started as a mild naïve act between them, a deed that never promised to go as far as it has. But now that Vegard has been able to kiss him, to touch him, to _taste_ him, he doesn’t want to stop. He’s glad they’ve crossed that line, so thrilled to have been able to experience so many things with Bård in such little time.

Still deep in his own thoughts, Vegard glares down at Bård, at his flushed face, enjoying how warm and open he feels around his fingers. It’s too much, too perfect. He wants to do it, he wants to say yes, he wants to surrender to his wishes. And there’s nothing, absolutely nothing stopping him from giving in. Bård feels so good that it’s hard for Vegard to concentrate on one feeling at a time. His brother’s scent fills his nostrils, his beautiful face is all he can see, their bodies pressed together, pleasure running down his spine every time his brother’s hand strokes them sharper. The boy under his body occupies all of his senses, and it’s then, right when he realises that there’s nothing as important right now, that Vegard comes to a final conclusion.

Bård wants this, and so does he.

What is stopping them from doing what they want?

“A condom— do you—?”

“No,” Bård breathes out in a rush, evidently doing his best to keep as quiet as possible. “Doesn’t matter. Don’t want one.”

“But, Bård…”

“I don’t _want_ you to use one.”

And Vegard knows he shouldn’t agree, at least not without protection, but if there is someone he trusts with his whole life, it’s Bård. Thinking it through, he wouldn’t be able to do this with anyone else. But this is Bård, his brother, he’s never been able to say no to him. His body feels lighter when he realises that it must be the same for Bård, that he must be feeling as Vegard does— and not only with the way their erections slide together in a synchronised manner. It’s a mix of happiness and pleasure, excitement and hunger. He wants this, they both do.

Slowly, he retrieves his fingers from Bård’s worked opening, leaving the blond boy breathing heavily. In a similar manner, his brother lets go of Vegard’s already slick cock, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile. Vegard hisses under his breath at the sudden lack of contact, though he keeps his mind occupied on grabbing the small bottle of lube. Staring at Bård’s expecting face, he squirts a generous amount on his palm. Promptly, he rubs the slippery lotion on his sensitive length, leaving not even a second for hesitation. Bård’s legs hook on his hips just after he lowers his body above Bård again, positioning himself against him. There’s a small look shared between the two, a meaningful one, and Vegard sees the small gleam in the blue eyes that scream ‘do it.’ Slowly, he guides the head of his cock against Bård’s worked entrance. Bård’s eyelids drop at the contact, and Vegard can’t help himself, leaning in and taking his brother’s lips in his own, slowly pushing into him.

Bård kisses him with fervor, huskily hissing against his mouth while Vegard pushes in, the tightness around his cock startling him. It is not a secret he is longer and thicker than Bård, especially full grown, so he controls the urges to jerk his hips and tries to focus on Bård. The muscles are tight and warm around him, completely overwhelming.

Needing more, Vegard thrusts his hips in, a slow and paused movement that brings him a tremendous wave of pleasure, until Bård takes in all of his length. In an immediate response, Bård’s jaw drops open, breaking the kiss, and he instantly reaches to hold Vegard’s shoulder with his free hand. He squeezes hard, fingers that feel like fire on his naked skin. Slowly, Vegard draws back until only the head of his cock is in, and he begins to push in again, a paused and satisfying motion that makes Bård’s hand hold tighter onto him.

“ _Oh God…_ ”

“Is it okay?” Vegard inquires, needing the reassurance he is not hurting Bård. He’s trying hard to keep himself from driving into him, hungry for pleasure, but he needs to hear Bård’s voice, he needs to know his brother wants him to.

“Yes, but _please_ ,” he utters a broken plead, “ _please_ keep going.”

Without hesitation, Vegard indulges him. There’s no need to ask further questions, he knows what to do. He easily picks up a pace that resembles the one Bård keeps on himself, and the hot feeling on his stomach begins to grow stronger. Vegard isn’t too far from reaching his orgasm, and he knows Bård isn’t either.

The muscles around his length become narrow as he pushes further in, but the lubrication helps him drive in with less effort. Hell, Vegard can barely wrap his mind on how good Bård feels around him. It’s overwhelming, he feels as if the air has been sucken out of his lungs. Desperately looking for Bård’s lips, he takes them into a hungry, heated kiss. At the same time, his hips start to roll in a constant motion, pushing all the way in and then drawing back. Seeking for more, Vegard’s hand reaches down between their bodies again, meeting Bård’s and lacing their fingers together on the stiff cock. When Bård bits onto his lower lip and his fingertips dig on Vegard’s shoulder blade, he knows he’s found the spot inside him that makes him see stars.

“Keep going,” breaking the kiss, Bård encourages him. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m not planning to,” Vegard replies, angling his untalented hips to hit Bård’s prostate with each one of his thrusts. There’s one of his blunt thrusts that make a deep, delicious grunt break out of Bård’s lips. “You okay?”

“God, yes, good.” His laborious breathing goes straight to Vegard’s core. “ _You’re so good_.”

Again, Bård’s words are rushed. Vegard stares at him, and he seems to be drowning in pleasure. The jerks of his hips becomes faster and sharper, wanting to give his brother the satisfaction he deserves. Equally the pleasure drives Vegard insane, but he cannot close his eyes, he wants this moment to be inked to his brain for the rest of his life. He looks at him and can’t hold back. Vegard closes the small distance between them, catching Bård’s lips into a hungry kiss. There’s no doubt he will never get tired of it, of feeling the vibrations of his moans die against his own mouth, of the softness that are his pink lips. Bård is tight around him, his thrusts keep a constant pace that has the two of them grunting between needy kisses.

Everything feels so perfect— the way he feels every time Bård’s hand starts increasing the pace of the strokes to match that of Vegard’s hips, the way his cock hits that spot on Bård that has him wriggling in pleasure, the vibrations on their kisses due to the choked moans. Vegard wants to remember this, to treasure everything. There’s nothing to hide between them.

“Fuck, Vegard, I’m gonna—” Suddenly, the grip they had on Bård’s erection is broken, Bård’s fingers leaving Vegard’s. Then, two firm hands set on Vegard’s shoulders. His fingertips dig hard on his flesh, a deadly grip that burns his bare skin. “I’m about to—”

Once more, Vegard brings his mouth to Bård’s, sealing their lips together. His thrusts only become sharper, driving deeper into Bård and with more intensity. Several grunts and moans die on his lips, his tongue meets Bård’s as the kiss deepens. The pleasure controls all of his movements, and just as he bluntly drives in, Bård comes between their bodies, arching his back on the bed. The muscles around his cock contract, and it only takes two sharp thrusts to finally reach his climax. Vegard throws his head back, jaw dropping at the intense pleasure that runs down his spin. He rides his orgasm in slow yet acute thrust of hips, enjoying the overwhelming tightness around him.

Vegard feels powerless, and he pulls out of Bård only to lie by his side. The bed isn’t nearly enough for the two of them, and he finds himself trapped between the wall and his brother’s body. Which is, in all honestly, the best place to be trapped in. Vegard’s chest moves up and down, and a smile draws on his face as he tries to even his breathing. As the seconds pass by, all of his muscles start to relax. It’s only then when Vegard sets his eyes on Bård. In a similar manner, his brother remains with his eyes tightly shut, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a cute smile. _He feels happy_ , Vegard realises, and feels the same happiness spreading across his chest.

As if he’s able to feel Vegard’s glare on him, Bård’s eyelids flutter open. Blue eyes meet the brown one, and the two share an intimate smile. Vegard wants to speak, tell Bård how beautiful he is, how much he loves him, but the words won’t leave his mouth. Instead, his left hand takes hold of Bård’s hips, rolling him on his side so they’re able to face each other.

He brings his body closer to Bård’s, narrowing the space between them until it’s practically null. Their bodies are both heated up, and Bård’s come taints their stomachs white, yet Vegard doesn’t truly mind. Keen to the proximity, Bård throws his arm over Vegard’s waist. The older brother behaves in a similar way, letting his hand sink further down his back to completely hook around it. He keeps staring at him with curiosity and kindness, blue eyes are still dark, yet Vegard doesn’t know whether it’s due to the dimness or the post-bliss of his orgasm. Still, he smiles at his younger brother, and he smiles back.

“Is this how we’re gonna spend our free time from now on?” His little brother asks in a whisper.

Vegard’s hand travels up and down Bård’s spine, fingertips caressing his back in slow motions. “Only if you want us to.”

“Hmm…” Bård hooks one of his leg on Vegard’s. Their naked bodies press closer together, heated skin against skin. “You can bet I do.”

“We won’t be needing that German channel anymore.”

“We won’t?”

“No.” Vegard grins warmly. “Who needs porn when they have someone like you?”

Bård chuckles. “Shut up.”

“I mean it,” he says, not a trace of dishonesty in his voice.

“Good.” He hums happily as he buries his face on the crook of Vegard’s neck, and he’s able to feel the smile against his skin. “You won’t have to worry about me breaking my arm again.”

“I will always worry about you breaking your arm.”

“You’ll have to keep an eye on me, then.”

He smiles, enjoying the warmth of Bård’s body under his fingertips. Lying there with Bård, their bodies intertwined into one, traces of sex lingering in the air, Vegard feels truly happy. All he sees, hears, smells, tastes, and feels is Bård. It’s perfect. His hand travels down his spine, tracing an invisible path until he reaches his brother’s butt.

“You can bet your pretty ass I will,” he whispers, giving Bård’s buttcheek a light squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who've read this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated ◕ ‿ ◕ I hope you've liked this!


End file.
